DRAGON BALL Z: LEGADO FAMILIAR
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Ya han pasado varios años desde que el terrible Majin Buu fue derrotado y Goku y sus amigos seguían entrenando para volverse más fuertes, pero Vegeta se queja de que no hay enemigos contra quien pelear y desea que aparezca nuevos oponentes... sin saber que su deseo se haría realidad y hay que tener MUCHO cuidado con lo que se desea. Mi primer fic de DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGON BALL Z **

**LEGADO FAMILIAR**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, este es mi primer fic de DRAGON BALL Z, espero que les guste. DBZ no es mío, es del genio creador Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de MÍ propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: SIEMPRE MEJORANDO ¿PERO PARA QUÉ?**

**(NA: voz del narrador… como el de la serie XD).**

_En un pequeño plantea llamado Tierra, han pasado varios años desde que un ser terrible llamado Majin Buu fue derrotado gracias a toda la fuerza vital de todos los habitantes de ese mundo y también han pasado varios años desde que Bills, el temible dios de la destrucción, había estado a punto de destruir el mundo y si se pudo evitar toda esta calamidad fue gracias a un gran héroe, que desde que era un niño ha entrenado duramente para volverse un mejor guerrero que lucha por el bien y por la emoción de los combates y él con la ayuda de sus amigos, ha salvado no solamente su pequeño mundo, sino a todo el universo entero de los seres más temibles y poderosos que alguna vez hayan existido y hasta este momento no ha vuelto a aparecer alguna otra amenaza que ponga de nuevo en peligro al universo entero… hasta ahora._

-Malditos Sayayines…- susurró molesto un sujeto mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados lo que parecía ser una gran pantalla que mostraba el planeta Tierra con imágenes de sus habitantes y se encontraba sentado en una especie de mueble y en su mano derecha parecía tener una especie de copa- muy pronto pagaran por todo lo que han hecho…- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo de forma sádica para luego darle un sorbo a esa copa.

**(NA: Ahora escuchen y miren la canción de la introducción de la serie desde la saga de los Sayayines, hasta la saga de Cell XD)**

_**El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor, alrededor al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin. Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul, el cielo azul despertar, furia un golpe de pronto en ti como si un volcán hiciera una erupción. Derrite un gran glaciar y podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón. ¡Chala, head-chala! No importa lo que suceda siempre, el ánimo mantendré ¡chala, head-chala! Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción haré una Genkidama ¡Chala, head-chala! No pienses nada sólo escucha sueños hay en tu corazón ¡Chala, head-chala! No importa lo que suceda sonreiré, el día de hoy…. **_**(Ahora aparece Goku con los demás guerreros Z… ah, esa canción me trae tantos recuerdos… suspiro nostálgico XD).**

En una montaña un poco lejos de cualquier pueblo o ciudad, llamada la montaña Paoz, había una pequeña casita de la cual esta salía un poco de humo de su chimenea, pero no muy lejos de esa casita habían tres personas, un hombre y dos jóvenes y ellos parecían estar… practicando.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamó un joven de piel morena, con peinado muy al estilo cresta Punk una camisa sin mangas anaranjada que está encima de una camiseta azul oscura, pantalones anaranjados, botas, muñequeras y una cinta con nudo alrededor de su cintura y todos son azules, con un símbolo en su espalda y uno en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y con su puño derecho trato de darle un golpe en la cara al hombre, pero se lo sujeto con su mano izquierda justo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Yaaahhh!- exclamó esta vez una chica, de pelo negro y corto, con una camisa sin mangas y pantalones anaranjados como los del joven y con los mismos símbolos, pero sin camiseta azul y con unas zapatillas azules con blanco y muñequeras y cinta de color negras y con su pierna izquierda trato de darle una patada en el estómago al mismo hombre, pero este flexionó asía arriba su rodilla derecha deteniendo ese ataque y sin dejar de sostener el puño del joven.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Esa es toda la fuerza que tienen?- le preguntó el tipo sonriendo de forma desafiante para luego empujar a los dos jóvenes que se alejaron un poco de él.

-¡Este es solo el principio abuelito!- exclamó la chica, no molesta, sino emocionada para enseguida acercársele saltando y tratar de darle una patada con su pierna derecha, pero el tipo puso al lado izquierdo de su cabeza su antebrazo izquierdo deteniendo esa patada, pero la chica enseguida la chica trato de darle otra patada con su pierna izquierda, pero el sujeto se agacho esquivando por poco ese ataque que le rozó su muy abundante cabello y el impulso del ataque hizo que la chica se quedara de espaldas y el tipo aprovecho eso y le dio un "suave" empujón en la espalda con la palma de su mano derecha haciendo que la chica volará unos cuantos metros cayendo bocabajo en el pasto.

-Pan te he dicho que no debes de bajar la guardia luego de un ataque fallido- le regaño el tipo riendo un poco e hizo el ademan de acercársele para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Y usted nos ha dicho que tampoco debemos de descuidar al resto de los oponentes- le recriminó de repente el joven y sin previo aviso se le acercó y le dio un codazo en el estómago en el estómago con su brazo izquierdo sacándole un poco el aire y movió asía arriba el mismo brazo dándole un puñetazo en la quijada mandándolo a volar asía arriba a una gran velocidad y enseguida se le acercó volando y se puso detrás de él y le trato de dar un puñetazo en la nuca, pero el sujeto, aún sin verlo, supo lo que iba a hacer, así que movió asía atrás sus dos manos sujetándole el puño y rápidamente los movió asía adelante mandando a volar al joven asía abajo, pero este dio una voltereta en pleno aire y se apoyó en un árbol con sus piernas y se impulsó asía arriba de nuevo… aunque al hacer eso la fuerza del impulso despedazó ese árbol y se acercó al tipo y le trato de dar un golpe en la cara con su puño derecho, pero el tipo se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo deteniendo ese ataque, que produjo una pequeña onda expansiva y después le trato de dar otro golpe en la cara, pero su puño izquierdo pero el tipo se cubrió con su ante brazo derecho produciendo otra pequeña onda expansiva y el joven siguió golpeando de esa manera con una gran velocidad al tipo que seguía protegiéndose con sus antebrazos y produciéndose más ondas expansivas.

-¿Qué te pasa Uub? ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?- le preguntó el tipo volviendo a sonreír de forma desafiante como en las veces anteriores y sin dejar de detener sus rápidos y fuertes golpes.

-¡Tengo unos cuantos ases bajo la manga, mejor dicho, bajo el pie!- luego de que el joven exclamara esto concentró energía de color… rosada en su pierna izquierda y dio media vuelta y con el impulso de esta le dio una patada al tipo, que había sido tomado por sorpresa por ese ataque, en el costado izquierdo sacándole el aire de nuevo produciendo una onda expansiva más fuerte que las anteriores y haciendo el tipo que volara asía la derecha y el joven enseguida se le acercó con la intención de golpearlo de nuevo, pero el sujeto, aún adolorido enseguida creo una pequeña esfera de energía de color azul clara y se la lanzó al joven que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ese ataque de energía le dio de lleno en el pecho creando una pequeña explosión y haciendo que gritara un poco por el dolor mientras descendía al piso lentamente y humeando un poco.

-Oh, oh. Creo que me deje llevar por la emoción y me pase- se dijo a sí mismo el tipo muy preocupado y descendió acercándose al joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien Uub?- le preguntó la chica mientras se le acercaba y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí Pan… estoy bien…- le aseguró el joven sonriendo de forma adolorida y sobándose el pecho.

-Perdón Uub, no medí la cantidad de energía- se disculpó el tipo parándose frente a él y demostrando lo poca diferencia de alturas entre los dos.

-No se disculpe maestro… yo tampoco medía la cantidad de energía de la patada que le di… y también lo lastime…- se disculpó también el joven sin dejar de sobarse.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave…- le aseguró el tipo sobándose también en dónde le dieron la patada- pero debo reconocerlo, fue una buena idea la de concentrar energía en una sola parte del cuerpo, eso hace que los golpes físicos sean más potentes- le alagó sonriendo- ¿Pero quieren que comencemos con el round dos?- les preguntó y esta vez su sonrisa fue desafiante como las que había hecho antes.

-¡Por supuesto!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes igual de emocionados, pero antes de que volvieran a seguir entrenando.

-¡Pan, Uub, Goku! ¡El almuerzo esta lista!- les gritó de repente una mujer pelinegra saliendo de la pequeña casita que estaba cerca de ellos **(NA: Creo que era DEMASIADO obvio que ese sujeto era nada más y nada menos que el propio Goku ¿Verdad? XD y su apariencia física es la misma que tuvo al final de DRAGON BALL Z, los mismo pasa con su vestimenta para así ahorrarme explicaciones ;D y en cuanto a Uub… pues como ya había descrito, su peinado es el mismo que tenía a finales de la serie y usa la misma ropa que Goku usaba durante casi toda la serie incluyendo su símbolo en el pecho que es su nombre en japonés, esto último pasa con Pan también).**

-¡Ya vamos Milk!- le dijo su esposo- bueno chicos, luego de almorzar y descansar volvemos a entrenar, ¿Les parece bien?- le dijo sonriendo a los jóvenes.

-¡Muy bien abuelito!- le dijo emocionada su nietecita Pan y los tres se dirigieron a la casa.

-¿Cómo les están yendo con el entrenamiento chicos?- les preguntó el suegro de Goku sentado en un sofá dejando de leer su periódico.

-¡Nos está yendo muy bien bisabuelito!- le dijo Pan todavía sonriendo cariñosamente y después el padre de Milk les dijo que les alegraba eso y volvió a enfocar su vista en el periódico.

-Pero recuerden que no deben pasarse de la raya- les regañó un poco Milk al ver el estado en el que se encontraban las ropas de Goku y Uub.

-No te preocupes Milk, sabes muy bien que si no supiéramos controláramos el mundo ya se hubiera hecho pedazos hace tiempo- le dijo su esposo sonriendo un poco infantil y su nieta, alumno y suegro rieron por eso mientras que su esposa rodó un poco los ojos hastiada- ¿Pero qué preparaste de almuerzo?- le preguntó relamiéndose los labios y frotándose las manos.

-Lo que más les gusta- le dijo sonriendo su esposa para enseguida servirle grandes proporciones de bolas de arroz, sushi, grandes pedazos de carnes, sopas entre otras cosas.

-¡Justo para recargar nuestras energías!- luego de que el sayayin exclamara esto enseguida se puso a devorar ese gran manjar junto con su nietecita y alumno que se movían a la velocidad de la luz literalmente hablando XD y después de unos segundos todos los platos, estaban totalmente despojados de comida y solo quedaban unas migajas y los tres, otra vez literalmente hablando, tenían los estómagos BIEN hinchados y sonreían de forma complacida.

-Ah… que rica estuvo la comida señora…- le dijo Uub frotándose un poco la panza con su mano derecha y usando un mondadientes.

-Si abuelita… estuvo deliciosa…- le dijo la chiquilla que se frotaba su panza con sus dos manos.

-Pues me alegro que les haya gustado- les dijo sonriendo la mujer para luego recoger los platos y llevárselos a la cocina.

-Aún después de tanto tiempo, me sigue asombrado la velocidad con la que ustedes comen- les dijo el padre de ella pero sonriendo para luego darle un sorbo a un vaso de agua.

-Oye abuelito- dijo la chica al sayayin- ¿Podemos ir a ver a Trunks y a Bra?- le preguntó sonriendo muy emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto! Solamente esperemos que Vegeta no les esté exigiendo demasiado- les dijo esto último de forma un poco burlona y todos rieron por eso.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, un sujeto con un peinado MUY particular, camiseta negra, sin mangas, ajustada, con pantalones deportivos azules, guantes y botas blancas y de mirada seria estaba cruzado de brazos y cerca de él habían dos jóvenes, uno era un joven adulto de ojos azules y cabello… purpura, con una espada en la espalda en su funda, camiseta y pantalones verdes con botas, muñequeras, y cinturón anaranjado y el otro joven era una chica, mucho más joven que él, ojos azules también y de cabello… azul en forma de cola de caballo con una camiseta purpura, pantalones deportivos azules claros y los dos estaban en posiciones de pelea listos para atacar al sujeto.

-Comiencen cuando quieran- les dijo cortante el tipo sin dejar de estar cruzado de brazos.

Los dos jóvenes atacaron al mismo tiempo, la chica le trato de dar un golpe en la cara con su puño derecho y el joven trato de darle en el costado izquierdo con su pierna izquierda, pero el sujeto se agacho esquivando el golpe de la chica y se corrió asía atrás esquivando la patada del joven al mismo tiempo y sin dejar de estar cruzado de brazos y después los dos jóvenes trataron de golpearlo en la cara al mismo tiempo otra vez y con sus puños, ella por el lado derecho y él por el lado izquierdo, pero el sujeto solamente se limitó a saltar asía arriba y aún cruzado de brazos esquivando fácilmente esos puños y estos se chocaron creando una pequeña onda expansiva, pero después los dos saltaron para seguir al sujeto y trataron de golpearlo de varias maneras con patadas y golpes, pero él los esquivaba fácilmente sin dejar de estar cruzado de brazos, hasta que el joven desenfundó su espada con sus dos manos y trato de córtalo, pero el tipo se la detuvo al sujetarle las muñecas con su mano izquierda y enseguida le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y la chica quiso aprovechar el momento y le quiso dar una patada en la espalda, pero el tipo movió asía atrás su mano izquierda deteniendo en seco la pierna derecha de ella y de un movimiento hizo que tanto el joven, que seguía sujetando por las muñecas, como la chica se chocaran entre sí duramente haciendo que cayeran duramente al piso partiéndolo un poco y los dos gemían un poco adoloridos mientras el sujeto descendía lentamente otra vez cruzándose de brazos y viéndolos de forma desaprobatoria.

-No, no ¡Y NO! Ya les dije muchas veces que cuando me ataquen, deben hacerlo con todas su fuerzas como si en verdad quisieran lastimarme gravemente- les regaño el tipo totalmente molesto para luego soltar un bramido.

-Pero papá… recuerda que esto también es solo un entrenamiento… no una pelea verdadera…- le dijo adolorido el joven mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie también, el tipo les iba a decir algo todavía molesto, pero otra persona habló.

-Vamos Vegeta no seas así de pesado, Trunks tiene toda la razón, no es para que te lo tomes tan apecho- le dijo una mujer de cabello azul como el de la chica, pero corto y sentada en un mueble muy fino y al parecer había estado viendo todo eso desde el inicio y el tipo volvió a gruñir molesto **(Obviamente al igual que en el caso de Goku, naturalmente este tipo se trata de Vegeta XD, pero tengo que aclarar algo y ese algo es que ese Trunks no es el Trunks del futuro, este es el Trunks que peleo contra Majin Buu y está usando la espada que Tapion le dio en su película).**

-Es que tu no entiendes Bulma- le reprochó su esposo sin cambiar de semblante y la mujer iba a decirle otra cosa, pero esta vez la interrumpieron a ella.

-Tan gruñón como siempre ¿Verdad Vegeta?- le dijo de repente Goku, que junto con Pan y Uub habían volado hasta llegar hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Kakaroto- le dijo secamente el príncipe de los Sayayines molestándose un poco más por esa repentina intromisión.

-Hola chicos- les saludo amistosamente la reencarnación del Majin Buu enano.

-Hola Uub, hola Pan- les saludo amistosamente también Trunks, pero la chica del pelo gimió un poco adolorida.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bra?- le preguntó preocupada Pan **(NA: Quién no la conozca, Bra es la segunda hija de Vegeta y Bulma y la hermana menor de Trunks y al igual que Pan, apareció a finales de DRAGON BALL Z y tiene la misma edad que ella y por supuesto, al ser la hija del mismísimo orgullo en persona… obviamente tiene cierto "encanto" por las peleas, aunque claro, no esta tan EXAGERADAMENTE orgullosa como lo es su padre XD).**

-Estoy bien… no es nada serio- les aseguró la chica fingiendo muy bien su dolor demostrando algo del orgullo de su padre.

-Pues entonces prepárense ya que seguiremos con el entrenamiento y esta vez no seré tan amable- les dijo todavía molesto su padre.

-Vegeta, no seas así de exigente con tus hijos- le aconsejó Goku, pero de nuevo el otro Sayayin de pelo negro rugió más molesto que las veces anteriores.

-Es que ninguno de ustedes lo entiende- luego de haber dicho se empezó a alejar de ellos caminando todavía cruzado de brazos y los más jóvenes no entendían que es lo que les trataba de decir, pero Goku fue el único que se le acercó.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Vegeta?- le preguntó un poco preocupado y el otro Sayayin aún le seguía dando la espalda que soltó un bufido.

-Es que… es que todo esto es tan frustrante y tedioso…- le dijo Vegeta todavía molesto y eso extrañó al otro Sayayin.

-¿Frustrante y tedioso?- le preguntó.

-Así es, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que tuvimos una verdadera pelea emocionante… y siento que literalmente me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento sin tener un enemigo poderoso contra el cual pelear- le explicó Vegeta viendo de frente y no solamente molesto, sino también un poco triste.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Vegeta… yo también extraño la emoción de un verdadero combate contra enemigos poderosos…- le dijo Goku también un poco triste y apoyando su punto de vista- pero siempre podremos contar con los chicos para entrenar- le trato de animar sonriendo, pero el otro Sayayin solamente soltó otro gruñido de molestia.

-Ese es el problema, ninguno de ellos tiene el mismo espíritu de pelea que tenemos tú y yo, así que no van a querer pelear con todas sus fuerzas en los enfrentamientos- se explicó otra vez el príncipe de los Sayayines sin cambiar su semblante molesto.

-Sabes muy bien que si nosotros peleáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas, la Tierra podría ser destruida por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- le dijo ya serio el otro Sayayin.

-Eso ya lo sé no me lo tienes que recordar- le dijo todavía molesto y también tosco el otro Sayayin volviéndole a dar la espalda- algunas veces… algunas veces desearía que volviéramos a pasar por ese tipo de situaciones en las que nos enfrentamos a sujetos bien poderosos, para así volver a sentir la emoción de una verdadera pelea hasta el final- dijo esta vez de forma un poco nostálgica, Goku iba a decirle algo, pero Bulma, que había escuchado toda charla, habló.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas Vegeta, recuerda que las palabras tienen un gran poder y se te pueden devolver- le dijo de forma filosófica y algo preocupada, pero otra vez él bufó.

-Pues como dije ahora, como desearía que algún día vuelva a aparecer un enemigo que este a nuestra altura y tener una verdadera pelea- les dijo sonriendo y eso solamente preocupó más a su esposa, mientras que Goku solamente negó un poco con la cabeza, pero sonriendo.

Y lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que al parecer el deseo de Vegeta se iba a ser realidad ya que esa misma noche, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, en otro lado del mundo, se había creado una especie de gran portal púrpura y de este salió una persona.

-Excelente, ya llegué a otro nuevo universo paralelo y espero que en este si hayan nuevos desafíos y nuevos enemigos poderosos contra los que pelear- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona sonriendo de forma ansiosa.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTLO**

**Estoy casi totalmente seguro de que todas las personas del fanmon de DRAGON BALL Z no saben quién soy yo, así que permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Luis Carlos y aunque se me puede considerar un… "veterano" en Fan Ficción (Con más de un año por estos lados) soy nuevo por estos lados ya que nunca antes había venido por esta parte y si se preguntaran el porqué de eso y el por qué me aventuro hasta ahora en venir por primera vez a este lugar, aquí les va mis razones:**

**Número uno: TODAS mis historias se tratan de la genial serie SOUTH PARK. Así es, todos los fics que he hecho desde que llegué a esta página se tratan de esa caricatura que es una de mis favoritas y un día (Hace poco) me di cuenta de que NUNCA hice ningún fic de otra serie que me gustara y como yo fui (Mejor dicho, todavía sigo siendo) un GRAN fanático de DRAGON BALL Z me dije a mí mismo: "¿Cómo es que nunca antes trate de hacer un fic de ella?" (Y casi me doy una bofetada por no haber pensado antes en hacer un fic de esa serie XD) Y aquí me tienen, después de tanto tiempo me aventuro a hacer un fic de esa genial caricatura, corrección, de este gran anime y manga que ha sido parte de la niñez de MUCHAS personas que la vieron cuando eran unos niños (Por ahí durante los años 90 XD) especialmente para mí XD.**

**Número dos: Al igual que SOUTH PARK, MUCHOS de los fics de DRAGON BALL Z son de romance y ese tipo de cosas (Al menos desde mi punto de vista, aunque también hay varios de aventura y ese tipo de temática que son acorde a la serie) Y como esa serie anime es reconocida a nivel mundial por sus legendarios y míticos combates, aventuras y dramas de las sagas me pregunté "¿Por qué no tratar de hacer fics de ese tipo?" tal y como lo digo en mi perfil XD y como soy un gran fanático de esa serie, no me parece muy… ¿Cómo decirlo con delicadeza? Algo no muy "correcto y pulcro" que cojan esa serie que se destaca por sus combates por parte de sus personajes y a estos los pongan en situaciones tan… "bochornosas" por así decirlo (Y no digo esto con la intención de ofender a nadie) especialmente cuando los ponen en situaciones del tipo de… ya saben, romance, Yaoi y ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno, cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera en este sitio que por eso se llama así, Fan Ficción XD.**

**-Número tres: Como gran fanático de la serie, siempre soñé que algún día se pudiera hacer una historia (Mejor dicho, una nueva saga) sobre ella que la trate de levantar del lodo del que desgraciadamente se ha hundido y hacer que vuelva a ser el gran anime que una vez fue en el pasado y no lo pido por exigencia ni nada de eso,, lo digo porque me duele, me duele mucho lo que se ha hecho con esta serie en los últimos tiempos y como en vez de tratar de levantarla del lodo como dije antes, solo la están hundiendo más y más y más con películas BIEN MALAS como por ejemplo: DRAGON BALL EVOLUCIÓN (Que me molesto y decepcionó tanto que literalmente arrojé mi balde de palomitas y vaso de gaseosa contra la pantalla del cine ò_ó) o también la película del hermano de Vegeta que fue más una payasada y la más grande decepción, LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES, que pensé que iba a ser la película que le daría un nuevo aire de esperanza a la serie, pero desgraciadamente el título fue mejor y más llamativo que la propia película en sí D: pero sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día se haga una nueva saga que lleve a la serie a una nueva época de oro (Mis ojos brillan esperanzados XD).**

**Pero en fin, espero que mi GRAN imaginación me permita hacer una buena historia sobre esta serie. Pero tengo que aclarar algunas cosas MUY IMPORTANTES que son:**

**Número uno: Este fic NO TENDRÁ ABSOLUTMENTE NADA QUE VER CON DRAGON BALL GT. Así es, esta historia no tendrá que ver con GT ¿Por qué? Pues muy simple (Y creo que muchas personas estarán de acuerdo con lo que voy a decir y otras tal vez no) Y es que, como todo el mundo sabe, por culpa de DRAGON BALL GT todo se fue al carajo para esa serie, yo soy de las muchas personas que dicen que por culpa de esa continuidad se arruinó la gran reputación que tuvo DRAGON BALL Z. Está bien, está bien, yo también soy de esas personas que dicen que desde la saga de Majin Buu la serie había perdido parte de su chispa, pero aun así seguía siendo Z y que fue hecho por el propio Akira Toriyama y no pueden negar que esa saga también tuvo sus GRANDES momentos épicos… a pesar de que debes en cuando ocurrirá una que otra payasada (Ejemplo: la "pelea " de Gotenks contra el Majin Buu alto XD) Pero esa saga era oro puro comparada con GT ya que no fue hecha por el creador original.**

**Número dos: saben, al principio yo consideraba hacer esta historia como una continuación directa de la película: LA BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES. Pero como ya dije antes, esta película no fue lo que yo esperaba y me dejo un mal sabor de boca y por eso hago esta historia luego de que Goku se fuera a entrenar con el pequeño Uub y otra razón por la cual hago este fic desde ese punto de partida es porque yo escuché por ahí (Chismoseando mejor dicho XD) que se iba hacer una especie de nueva saga que siga la continuidad de esa película y para no enredarme ni confundir a nadie, por eso la hago desde el final de DBZ y espero que esa supuesta nueva saga si logré levantar la serie del charco y la lleve a otra época de oro como dije antes… aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez solo sea un sueño muy poco probable si sigue por el camino que está tomando DX.**

**Número tres: El villano principal de esta historia, junto con los secundarios, es un personaje inventado por mí por supuesto, pero ese villano… a riesgo de que suene a Spolier, tiene una, mejor dicho, tenía una relación con uno de los villanos principales de la serie, no relación amorosa por supuesto, sino otro tipo de relación profundo que le da más drama al fic. Pero aparte de él, si aparecerá un villano que TODO el mundo conoce y que pondrá a Goku y sus amigos en serios aprietos, no diré quién es porque obviamente se arruinaría la sorpresa ;D.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, especialmente cuando todos entrenaban XD y sí se preguntan quién es el primer sujeto misterioso y quién es el segundo… pues solamente diré que este último, las personas que ya hayan visto mis fics de seguro ya saben quién es, así que les pido que por favor solo lo digan por PM ;D. Como sea, pero tengo que aclarar que yo estoy trabajando y que no podré actualizar este fic ni los de SOUTH PARK con mucha frecuencia D:, pero ya encontraré la forma en como actualizar lo más rápido posible ;D.**

**Y por último, sé que estas son notas de autor SON MUY GRANDES, pero es para presentarme mejor como ya dije antes y no se molesten, las de los siguientes capítulos serán MUCHO más cortas ;D.**


	2. Ch 2 emocionándose y decepcionándose

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**LEGADO FAMILIAR**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, lamento si las notas de autor del primer capítulo fueron DEMASIADO largas, pero estas y las que siguen serán más cortas ;D. Ah y por cierto, uno de los dos sujetos misteriosos del primer capítulo… pues debes en cuando dirá cosas sobre personas y situaciones que de seguro muchas personas no entenderán, pero ese tipo de comentarios no afectaran para nada la trama principal de esta historia.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: EMOCIONÁNDOSE Y DECEPCIONÁNDOSE**

Pero cuando esa misma persona llegó en ese portal purpura pensó que nadie lo había visto ni se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero estaba totalmente equivocado ya que alguien no paso por alto su repentina llegada.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó un joven alto, con un bastón en su mano derecha… de piel verde, antenitas de vinil y orejas de murciélago y estaba viendo la tierra desde un palacio que flotaba encima de la Tierra.

-¿Le pasa algo Kamisama?- le preguntó un hombre gordo, bajo, de piel negra con un turbante en la cabeza y acompañado de otro tipo que también tenía un turbante… y que también es verde y muy alto y con una capa blanca, cruzado de brazos y el joven al parecer no había escuchado la pregunta ya que seguía enfocado en lo que pasaba en la Tierra.

-¿Qué ocurre Dende?- le preguntó esta vez el hombre alto y eso lo hizo volver en sí y girara para verlos cara a cara.

-Señor Picoro, Mr. Popo, lo que pasa es que hace unos momentos sentí como un extraño ser acaba de llegar a la Tierra- les dijo el joven un poco preocupado y eso preocupó también al hombre gordo mientras que el sujeto alto arqueo la ceja izquierda… oh al menos en dónde debería tener una ceja ya que no tiene ningún pelo.

-¿Un extraño ser? ¿Te refieres a un extraterrestre o algo así?- le preguntó Picoro si dejar de estar cruzado de brazos.

-No, no creo que sea un extraterrestre ya que parece ser un ser humano- les dijo Dende.

-¿Parece un ser humano? ¿Será alguna especie de androide?- le volvió a preguntar el Namekusein más grande frotándose la quijada con su mano izquierda.

-No puede tratarse de un androide, ya que tiene fuerza vital lo que significa que es un ser vivo y no máquina y lo más extraño, es que parece tener un poder impresionante que casi enseguida desapareció apenas llegó a la Tierra y cerró ese portal purpura- siguió diciendo todavía preocupado el Namekusein más pequeño.

-¿Un poder impresionante qué desapareció? Ummm… eso explica porque durante una fracción de segundo sentí un Ki muy grande y de seguro Goku y los demás no lograron sentirlo al estar durmiendo- siguió diciendo Picoro sin cambiar su semblante pensativo.

-¿Y dónde está ahora ese tipo Kamisama?- le preguntó Mr. Popo.

-No lo sé… no he podido ubicarlo por más que lo intento… ya que al parecer también tiene grandes poderes mágicos y mentales que lo hacen indetectable ante mis poderes- les dijo Kamisama para luego darles la espalda y ver asía la Tierra para tratar de localizar de nuevo a ese tipo.

-¿Y será un enemigo y una nueva amenaza para la Tierra?- continuó preguntando preocupado Mr. Popo.

-Pues no sé si se trate de un enemigo… ya que no tiene precisamente un Ki maligno… pero no estoy seguro de que sus intenciones precisamente las más… nobles por así decirlo- les dijo el dios de la Tierra aun tratando de localizar al sujeto misterioso.

-Y de seguro Goku y Vegeta se emocionarán mucho cuando se enteren de esto- dijo de forma irónica Picoro conociendo muy bien la aptitud de los dos Sayayines.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte muy lejana de la Tierra en las profundidades del espacio exterior en un planeta que era muy oscuro y con poca luz y en dónde parecían haber volcanes haciendo erupción y caían unos cuantos meteoritos, el mismo primer sujeto misterioso estaba recorriendo lo que parecía ser los pasillos de una fortaleza y era acompañado de una mujer extraterrestre de piel roja, cabello anaranjado y que en cada hombro, codo y rodilla tenía una especie de púa corta pero muy filosa y en el pecho parecía tener una especie de gema.

-¿Cuándo va a iniciar el ataque contra los Sayayines señor?- le preguntó esa mujer.

-Muy pronto Zafir, en cuanto todos estén listos y en su mejor estado comenzaremos nuestra venganza contra esos malditos simios- le dijo el sujeto con toda seguridad y tranquilidad y sin viendo asía adelante todavía sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Pero y que pasaría si no tenemos el poder suficiente para ganarles señor? Recuerde que ellos siempre mejoran día tras día tras día- le dijo la mujer esta vez preocupada y el sujeto soltó un gruñido de molestia por esa falta de confianza, pero continuando viendo asía adelante.

-No digas estupideces, nosotros también mejoramos con el paso del tiempo así que nuestra victoria sobre ellos está más que asegurada- le dijo su aparente jefe con toda seguridad, Zafir iba a decirle otra cosa pero siguió hablando- además… si nos viéramos en el escenario en el que nosotros no pudiéramos ganarles a esos asquerosos monos… solamente tendríamos que pasar al plan B y listo, nuestra victoria si estaría asegurada- el sujeto le trato de asegurar como lo hizo antes, pero con solamente mencionar las palabras: "Plan B" pareció preocuparse un poco y en la mujer fue más obvia su preocupación.

-"Pues espero que no tengamos que recurrir a eso"- pensó ella y siguieron caminando por los pasillos de esa base.

Devuelta en la Tierra, al día siguiente Dende había solicitado la presencia de Goku, Vegeta y de algunos de los demás guerreros Z en el palacio de Kamisama para informarles sobre lo que descubrió la noche anterior.

-… y es por eso que les pido su ayuda muchachos- Dende había terminado de contar a los guerreros sobre el asunto de ese sujeto misterioso.

-Con que se trataba de eso… con razón ayer había sentido durante un instante una fuerte presencia, pero pensé que solamente fue un sueño- dijo Goku riendo un poco y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y algunos de los presentes rodaron los ojos por eso, especialmente Picoro y Vegeta.

-¿Y en verdad es poderoso ese tipo Dende?- le preguntó Pan con todo interés.

-Por supuesto que es muy poderoso… es más, creo que podría decir que es hasta más poderoso que el Majin Buu que fue derrotado por la súper Genkidama, incluso creo que más poderoso que el propio Bills- cuando el Namekusei más joven dijo esto, casi todos se le quedaron viendo muy asombrados, ni siquiera Vegeta pudo disimular su asombro.

-"¿Más poderoso que Bills…? Y eso que Kakaroto no le pudo ganar ni aún con todas nuestras energías…"- pensó el príncipe de los Sayayines.

-Oye Vegeta, parece que tu deseo se hizo realidad y sin tener que pedírselo a Shen-Long - le dijo su eterno rival un poco burlón sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que gruñera molesto- pero si eso es cierto… ¡Me muero por conocerlo! Espero que sea un guerrero muy hábil y quiera tener un pelea conmigo- terminó diciendo de forma muy emocionada como siempre ha hecho cuando sabe que va a enfrentarse a oponentes poderosos.

-Nunca cambias Goku- le dijo Picoro sonriendo de forma irónica.

-¿Y en dónde se encuentra ese tipo tan aparentemente poderoso?- preguntó el señor orgullo a Dende dejando de lado su molestia.

-Pues no sé en dónde… y es por eso que necesito que lo encuentren y verifiquen si es una amenaza para la Tierra- les pidió el nameku más joven.

-Espero que no sea alguien con malas intenciones- comento Uub un poco preocupado.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y busquemos a esa persona y verifiquemos si en realidad es tan fuerte- espetó el rival de Goku tan áspero como siempre.

-¿Le pedimos a mi papá y al tío Goten que nos ayuden?- preguntó un poco ilusionada Pan.

-Pues no sé… sabes muy bien que Gohan a estas horas debe de estar dando clases- le dijo su abuelito con un poco de pesar de que su hijo mayor ya no le interesen los combates tanto como antes y que dedique más de su tiempo a dar clases a sus alumnos en la escuela en dónde es maestro **(NA: la misma escuela en donde conoció a Videl)** que a entrenar y mejores sus habilidades.

-Y de seguro Goten en estos momentos debe de estar saliendo con alguna de sus noviecitas- dijo burlonamente Trunks ya que al igual que Gohan, el segundo hijo de Goku se enfoca en otros asuntos que en volverse más poderoso, solo que en su caso se trata de chicas.

-En pocas palabras, a ellos dos les gusta perder el tiempo- espetó secamente Vegeta de forma totalmente desaprobatoria.

-Ya no pierdan el tiempo y comiencen a buscar a ese tipo- les apresuró Picoro ya que también le da cosa que su antiguo estudiante y amigo no le interese los asuntos de peleas, especialmente tomando en cuenta que fue el que lo entrenó de niño.

-Está bien, adiós Picoro, adiós Dende, adiós Mr. Popo- se despidió Goku y después junto con su nieta, alumno, Vegeta y Trunks se retiraron del palacio de Kamisama.

-¿En verdad cree que ese tipo sea tan poderoso como usted dijo Kamisama?- le preguntó su fiel ayudante.

-Creo que si lo es… solo espero que en caso de que tenga malas intenciones, Goku y los muchachos se hagan cargo- dijo un poco preocupado.

Y mientras que todos ellos iniciaron su búsqueda del segundo sujeto misterioso, este estaba recorriendo libremente las calles de una ciudad con las manos metidas en sus pantalones y mirando de un lado a otro admirando el paisaje y caminando con cierta cautela y un poco asombrado.

-Que interesante… este universo tiene un toque futurista con autos y vehículos voladores, a pesar de que también hay vehículos que todavía andan cuatro ruedas y gasolina…- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto todavía mirando de un lado a otro los vehículos voladores o no voladores- de seguro así va a estar la Tierra de mi universo de origen cuando vuelva- se dijo esta vez sonriendo un poco irónico- claro… si es que algún día vuelvo…- esta vez se dijo a sí mismo un poco triste y nostálgico.

Pero luego vio cómo unos jóvenes jugaban en la calle y eso solamente hizo que volviera a soltar un suspiro de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Hace años que no me divierto de esa manera…- otra vez se dijo a sí mismo, pero luego se fijó en un pequeño, pero muy importante detalle- Ummm… que extraño, en este mundo hay personas que son mitad animal… interesante… ¿Acaso estoy en un universo al estilo Looney Tunes o al estilo Walt Disney?- se preguntó a sí mismo de forma burlona **(NA: ¿nunca se han preguntado por qué en el universo de DRAGON BALL siempre han aparecido personas mitad animales como el cerdito Oolong, de forma muy parecida a como pasan en las caricatural de la Walt Disney y Warner Brothers? XD).**

Luego de unos momentos de contemplar a los alrededores, el sujeto decidió volar un poco alrededor del mundo como si estuviera buscando algo, pero después de un momento se detuvo y por un motivo pareció decepcionarse un poco.

-Parece que en esta dimensión no existe el pueblo ni los chicos… rayos y yo que tenía tantas ganas de conocer a nuevas contrapartes de ellos y…- lo primero se lo dijo a sí mismo un poco triste y lo segundo un poco divertido, pero se detuvo ya que sintió algo que enseguida lo sobresaltó- ¿Pero qué rayos es este poder tan grande?- se preguntó a sí mismo mirando de un lado a otro muy asombrado tratando de encontrar al dueño de ese poder- "Hace años que no siento una presencia tan poderosa"- pensó sin cambiar de semblante, pero al mirar asía arriba vio a nada más y nada menos que el propio Goku que estaba sobrevolando la zona- "Ese es el dueño de este poder tan impresionante ¿Quién será?"- se preguntó a sí mismo y con cuidado de no expulsar energía y ser discreto, siguió al sayayin.

-Qué raro… podría jurar que hace unos momentos sentí una fuerte presencia por estos alrededores- se dijo a sí mismo Kakaroto mientras se detenía y flotaba en medio del aire y se rascaba la parte derecha de su nuca- ¿Se tratará del mismo tipo del que habló Dende?- se preguntó sin cambiar de semblante- bueno, no voy a encontrarlo si me quedo aquí. Tengo que seguir buscándolo- dicho esto retomó su búsqueda sin darse cuenta de que el sujeto lo había visto y escuchado a la perfección y muy sorprendido.

-No puede ser… ¡Es imposible! Pero si él existe en este universo, eso quiere decir que…- se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar de estar asombrado, pero luego sonrió- Entonces en este universo voy a divertirme MUY a lo grande- dicho esto se retiró de su posición.

Mientras tanto en lo que parecía ser una universidad, un joven de cabello negro un poco largo, una camisa de mangas largas, estaba caminando por los pasillos con una sonrisa presuntuosa y cuando pasaba cerca de las chicas les decía uno que otro tipo de comentarios picarescos como: "Que tal preciosas" o "Como les va lindas" o "Cada día están más lindas" y varias de ellas sonreían por esos comentarios y otras se molestaban y lo mandaban al carajo, pero eso solamente hacía que el joven sonriera más y siguiera con ese tipo de comentarios, hasta que…

-¿Nunca cambias? ¿Verdad Goten?- le preguntó de repente Trunks que estaba apoyado en una pared alejada de los estudiantes con la pierna derecha flexionada asía atrás y cruzado de brazos **(NA: Ah por cierto, la apariencia de Goten es la misma al final de DBZ).**

-Hola Trunks- le saludo amablemente su amigo parándose frente a él- ¿Qué es lo que trae por acá?- le preguntó.

-Dende le pidió ayuda a mí, a mi padre, al tuyo, a Pan y a Uub para tratar de encontrar a un extraño sujeto que llegó ayer en la noche al mundo y vengo para que nos ayudes a encontrarlo- le pidió su amigo sin cambiar de posición.

-¿Ahora? Pues no sé… ya había quedado con una de las porristas luego de que terminen las clases- le dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose obviamente a una cita y eso solamente hizo que su amigo soltara un suspiro para luego negar un poco con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

-Como dije ahora, nunca cambias- le dijo irónico y eso hizo que el pelinegro sonriera también y se encogiera de hombros- pero ya en serio, me estas empezando a preocupar- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y eso lo extrañó enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó sin entender y su amigo cerró los ojo otras vez y soltando un suspiro, pero esta vez de frustración.

-Es por lo que haces Goten, mejor dicho, por lo que no haces. Ya no entrenas para volverte más fuerte, no quieres aprender nuevas técnicas ni nuevos movimientos de pelea, ni siquiera tratas de mantenerte en forma - le reprochó su amigo muy en contraste a lo que había dicho en el palacio de Kamisama y eso solamente hizo que el pelinegro desviará la mirada ya que no se esperaba para nada ese tipo de sermón.

-Es que tú no entiendes Trunks… ahora ya no somos unos niños que solamente queríamos meternos en problemas y buscar aventuras o querer ser como tu padre o mi hermano y tampoco el destino del mundo está sobre nuestros hombros como paso cuando entrenábamos para pelear contra Buu, ya que mi padre está vivo y también están Pan, Bra y Uub, así que si la Tierra estuviera en alguna especie de peligro, ellos se encargarán de defenderla , así que yo ya no soy necesario- el segundo hijo de Goku se trató de excusar con esto, pero solamente demostró que el antiguo espíritu de pelea que alguna vez tuvo en su niñez desapareció por completo y eso solamente hizo que Trunks lo viera no solamente de forma desaprobatoria, sino también molesto.

-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? Prácticamente te has vuelto un vago que solamente trata de levantarse a cualquier chica que se cruce en el camino y no le interesa nada más- le regañó el hijo mayor de Vegeta y de nuevo el hijo menor de Goku desvió la mirada, así que continuó hablando-¿Qué pasó con el Goten que siempre anhelaba ser tan poderoso como Gohan? ¿Qué paso con el Goten que siempre competía conmigo para ver quién era el más fuerte? ¿Qué paso con el Goten que también competía conmigo para llegar al nivel de súper sayayin dos?- les hizo esas preguntas de forma tajante y casi tan áspero como su padre, pero su amigo lo miró molesto por.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! Ya te dije que he cambiado con el tiempo y ese tipo de cosas me parecen muy infantiles- le dijo molesto, pero eso molestó aún más a su amigo.

-¿Infantiles? Para tu hermano y para nuestros padres no fueron cosas infantiles cuando arriesgaron sus vidas cuando habían peleado contra ese monstruo llamado Cell o cuando pelearon contra Buu, ya ellos siempre entrenaban para volverse más fuertes y tú por otra parte, parece que te estas volviendo más débil cada día, es más, creo que hasta Pan ya te ha superado y podría ganarte en combate- continuó recriminándolo molesto y lo último que dijo fue un poco burlón molestando más a su amigo.

-¿Con qué piensas que soy un debilucho? Aún sigo siendo como en el último torneo de artes marciales en el que participé- cuando dijo eso, Trunks soltó una risa socarrona.

-Y en ese torneo Pan te derrotó- le recordó burlón y eso ya estaba molestando de verdad al hermano menor de Gohan.

-Obviamente no le iba hacer un daño a mi sobrinita- se trató de justificar pero su amigo volvió a soltar una risa socarrona- además, aún sin entrenar sigo siendo casi tan poderoso como tú, como siempre ha sido desde que éramos unos niños- de nuevo trató de ocultar su humillación.

-¿Casi te fuerte como yo? ¡JA! No me hagas reír, recuerda que ahorita te dije que cada día te estas volviendo más débil y yo por supuesto siempre entreno con mi padre y con Bra volviéndome más poderoso… tanto, que ya he llegado al nivel 2 de súper sayayin- cuando le dijo esto el pelinegro lo vio asombrado.

-¿Ya llegas a ese nivel?- le preguntó y el otro asintió- Pues demuéstralo a ver si es cierto- le exigió molestándose como antes.

-Pues entonces mira- dicho esto empezó a estar rodeado de un aura dorada al mismo tiempo que rugía de esfuerzo y la pared detrás de él se destruyó enseguida y el piso debajo de él se empezó a hundir y todo el terreno de la universidad empezó a temblar violentamente asustando tanto a los alumnos, como a los maestros y algunos caían al piso y eso asombró a Goten que retrocedió unos pasos mientras se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo derecho y después de unos segundos todo eso se detuvo y cuando vio a Trunks…

-No puede ser…- susurró asombrado ya que el aura dorada su amigo destellaban unos rayos, sus cejas más finas y su cabello, que si ya de por sí se vuelve puntiagudo cuando se transformaba en súper un sayayin normal, ahora era más puntiagudo **(NA: un poco parecido al pelo del Trunks del futuro cuando peleo contra Cell).**

-¿Vez? Te dije que podía llegar al nivel dos- le dijo presumido y después volvió a su forma normal- y como te dije antes, todo esto se lo debo a los entrenamientos que hago con mi padre y hermana, mientras que tú sigues nada más en el nivel uno y nunca pasará de él si no te pones a entrenar y sigues perdiendo el tiempo con chicas y ese tipo de cosas- le volvió a reprochar de la misma forma en como lo había hecho antes y eso hizo que el pelinegro volviera a molestarse.

-Pues ya te lo dije, el mundo ya tiene a mi padre y a los demás para protegerlo, así que no tengo porque volverme más fuerte para defenderlo y no tengo ninguna prisa por querer llegar a esos niveles de poder- le dijo cortante al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos y de nuevo Trunks soltó un bufido.

-Eres tan terco como una mula, es por eso que el señor Goku pasa más tiempo con Pan y con Uub, ya que a ellos si les interesa volverse más poderosos para defender al mundo y no son unos vagos como tú- luego de decir esto de forma tajante, el hijo mayor de Vegeta se retiró volando sin saber que esas palabras fueron un duro golpe para Goten.

-Tal vez… tal vez tenga razón… debería de tratar de volver con los entrenamientos como antes… pero creo que ya no sirvo para eso- se dijo muy decepcionado de sí mismo.

Pero lo que Trunks y Goten no sabían, es que el sujeto misterioso los había visto y escuchado de la misma forma en como vio y escuchó a Goku.

-Vaya, vaya, se nota que Trunks tiene unos poderes impresionantes… y de seguro su padre y Goku son más poderosos todavía…- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo y luego se retiró.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Pero cuál es el plan B del primer sujeto misterioso? ¿Y Que es lo que quiere el segundo contra los guerreros Z? ¿Y qué es lo que hará Goten al respecto? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


	3. Ch 3 más intrigas y más desiluciones

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**LEGADO FAMILIAR**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, antes de comenzar tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosillas y esas son que algunas veces haré POVS o sea puntos de vista del personaje, por ejemplo GOKU POV será contado obviamente desde su punto de vista y cuando termine, será FIN DEL GOKU POV. Otra cosa es que los recuerdos y sucesos del pasado los llamó **_**Flash Back **_**y serán escritos en letra cursiva y cuando terminen dirán obviamente **_**Fin del Flash Back.**_** Y por último cuando alguien hable a través de un altavoz o micrófono estará escrito **_**"En comillas" **_**y en letra cursiva también, pero los "pensamientos" solo serán en comillas nada más. Ahora que todo está explicado, comencemos con este capítulo ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: MÁS INTRIGAS Y MÁS DESILUCIONES**

Mientras que Goku y los muchachos seguían buscando a ese sujeto misterioso, en una pequeña isla en medio del mar, cierta persona estaba viendo unas revistas muy particulares.

-Jejeje, cada vez las chicas de estas revistas son más bonitas jejeje- dijo riendo un señor viejo, calvo, con un gran bigote blanco y gafas de playa mientras se le salía un chorro de sangre de la nariz ya que esas revistas particulares se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de pornográficas y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Cielos Maestro Roshi, ¿Cuándo será el día que deje eso?- le preguntó una tortuga marina de forma desaprobatoria, pero el viejo seguía viendo esa revista sin dejar de sonreír **(NA: creo que era muy obvio que se trataba de él ¿verdad? XD).**

-Cuando me crezca cabello- le respondió el vejete para luego darle vuelta a la página que estaba viendo y su sonrisa se volvió más grande- ¡Yiji, esta tipa sí que está bien bonita!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que su hemorragia nasal se disparó como un volcán en erupción manchando toda la revista y la tortuga solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Pero la tortuga tiene toda la razón Maestro Roshi ¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de ser así?- le preguntó de repente Goku mientras descendía desde el cielo cruzado de brazos y sonriendo ya que había escuchado esa conversación.

-Hola Goku- le saludaron al mismo tiempo el vejestorio y la tortuga.

-¿Y ese milagro que vienes por estos lados después de tanto tiempo?- le preguntó su primer maestro un poco irónico ya que al parecer el Sayayin desde hace rato que no lo ve y él rio un poco mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Es que eh estado ocupado entrenando- le dijo sin cambiar de semblante- pero es que vengo a pedirles ayuda- les dijo serio y eso puso serio al viejo y a la tortuga que le preguntaron que quería- pues verán, resulta que Dende dijo que ayer en la noche un sujeto misterioso raro y muy poderoso había llegado a la Tierra y como no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, nos pidió que los buscáramos para ver si representa una amenaza, pero no hemos podido localizarlo mediante su Ki y es por eso que necesito de su ayuda, para que estén atentos y avisen si notan la presencia de alguien poderoso- les pidió luego de haberles explicado todo el asunto.

-Entendido Goku, estaremos atentos ante cualquier presencia rara- le aseguró su maestro mientras que la tortuga hizo un asentimiento- ¿Pero no quieres quedarte un momento y ver estas revistas conmigo?- le preguntó recuperando el semblante que tenía antes, haciendo que la tortuga rodara los ojos hastiado y Goku de nuevo rió un poco y negando con la cabeza.

-Mejor no Maestro Rochi, aún tengo que seguir buscando a ese sujeto misterioso y de seguro Milk me mataría si tratara de ver ese tipo de revistas- les dijo riendo todavía y sus muy viejos amigos rieron también.

Por otra parte del mundo, la pequeña Pan y Uub seguían buscando al sujeto misterioso, pero al igual que Goku, no pudieron encontrarlo y se detuvieron parándose en la cima de una pequeña montaña.

-Pero que aburridor- dijo la chica un poco hastiada y molesta- ya hemos recorrido cada rincón del mundo y no hemos encontrado ni rastro de ese tipo tan supuestamente poderoso.

-Tal vez ese tipo pueda disminuir su Ki para ocultarse y que nadie sienta su presencia de la misma forma en como nosotros podemos hacerlo- le sugirió el moreno de forma pensativa, pero luego vio a la nieta de su maestro detenidamente y por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas- O-oye Pan, a-ahora que estamos so-solos, quiero hablar de al-algo contigo- le pidió un poco nervioso.

-¿De qué Uub?- le preguntó sonriendo la Sayayin sin que se diera de su semblante haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero luego carraspeo.

-Pues verás… este… yo…- iba a tratar de hablar, pero un nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hablar bien y eso extrañó a la chiquilla.

-¿Te pasa algo Uub?- le pregunto un poco preocupada, tanto que le puso una mano en la frente pensando que tenía fiebre y eso hizo que el joven volviera en sí.

-No nada. No me pasa nada; es solo que me había preocupado que si ese sujeto misterioso tiene mala intenciones, resulte ser tan poderoso que no podamos detenerlo- le dijo, aunque obviamente ese no era el tema del que quería hablar hace unos momentos.

-¡JA! No te preocupes por eso Uub, sabes muy bien que en todos estos años hemos entrenado muy duro con mi abuelito y que Bra y Trunks también han entrenado duro con el gruñón del tío Vegeta, así que es imposible que exista alguien que nos pueda derrotar- le aseguro sonriendo de forma muy confiada la chica- ahora volvamos a buscar a ese tipo y demostremos de lo que estamos hecho- dicho esto comenzó a volar retomando su búsqueda dejando atrás al moreno que soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que se lo diga…?- se preguntó a sí mismo no solamente triste, sino también decepcionado de sí mismo y después siguió a la chica.

Enfocándonos de nuevo en el planeta del primer sujeto misterioso, este y Zafir habían llegado a una parte de la base y viendo a través de un cristal lo que parecía ser un salón de pruebas en dónde había un pequeño y diverso grupo de extraterrestres y estos estaban usando unas especies de máquinas y algunos estaban conectados a ellas mediante unos tubos o cables que al parecer les metían algún tipo de sustancia a sus cuerpos.

-Los chicos ya casi están listos señor- le dijo la mujer rojiza haciendo que su jefe sonriera complacido sombríamente y cruzado de brazos.

-Y el momento para cobrar venganza sobre esos malditos Sayayines esta solamente a un paso de distancia- le dijo y la mujer sonrió con el mismo semblante, pero luego lo cambió a uno serio- eso me recuerda algo que puede ser de su interés señor- le dijo seria y él dejó de sonreír también.

-¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó, pero como las otra veces no viéndola a la cara, sino manteniendo la vista al frente continuando viendo a ese pequeño grupo de extraterrestres.

-Pues verá señor, hace poco en el planeta Tierra se detectó alguien con gran poder durante unos pocos segundos y de repente desapareció- le comenzó a contar la mujer piel roja y eso hizo que su jefe entrecerrara un poco los ojos.

-¿Un gran poder? ¿Y qué tan poderoso es ese alguien?- le preguntó con todo interés, pero sin cambiar su posición y la mujer carraspeo un poco antes de seguir contando.

-Pues por la cantidad de poder que se detectó durante esos segundos… parece ser más poderoso que el Majin Buu que fue destruido por la súper Genkidama… tal vez hasta más poderoso que Bills- cuando Zafir dijo eso con la misma preocupación que Dende tuvo cuando lo dijo ante Goku y los demás guerreros Z, su jefe la miró sin poder disimular su asombro, pero aún cruzado de brazos.

-¿Más poderoso que el dios de la destrucción?- le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza- y eso que mi padre le tenía miedo…- dijo más para sí mismo, que para ella, pero luego volvió a sonreír como antes- pero no importa, ahora yo soy mucho más poderoso que ese orejudo, así que no tengo que preocuparme de que haya aparecido alguien más fuerte que él- le dijo de forma muy arrogante, pero la mujer con púas seguía con cierta preocupación.

-¿Cree que ese ser sea un impedimento para nuestra venganza?- cuando ella le preguntó eso, su jefe volvió a entrecerrar los ojos pensando, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Pues esto puede ser beneficioso para nosotros- cuando dijo eso, la extraterrestre lo vio un poco asombrada, así que siguió hablando- Ya que si resulta ser un enemigo para esos asquerosos simios y se enfrenta a ellos, los podría dejar tan agotados o heridos de tal manera, que a nosotros nos resultaría más fácil cobrarles venganza- le explicó detalladamente lo que tenían en mente sin dejar de sonreír y eso hizo que ella sonriera de nuevo.

-Es un excelente plan señor, así nos ahorraríamos mucho esfuerzo. ¿Pero qué pasaría si ese ser no resulta ser un enemigo de ellos y en el peor de los casos se volviera una especie de aliado?- le preguntó esto último preocupándose como antes y otra vez su jefe frunció el ceño, pero no pensativo, sino molesto.

-Si ese resultara el caso, lo destruiremos como a cualquiera que trate de ayudar a esos malditos monos- le dijo toscamente volviendo a mirar al frente y le piel roja no dijo nada más del asunto.

Volviendo a la Tierra, Goku y sus amigos habían pasado todo el día buscando al segundo sujeto misterioso, pero ninguno encontró rastro de él y por supuesto algunos de ellos se estaban molestando mucho por eso, especialmente cierto príncipe con un orgullo tan grande como sus súper poderes.

-Todo esto ha sido una gran estupidez- espeto Vegeta, como era de esperarse, mientras volaba de regreso a la Corporación Capsula seguido de su hija Bra- en vez de seguir con los entrenamientos, desperdiciamos todo el día buscando a alguien supuestamente poderoso y no encontramos nada de nada.

-Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de poner a prueba mis habilidades contra un oponente de verdad- espeto la chiquilla cruzada de brazos y de forma no solamente molesta, sino desilusionada también y su padre sonrió orgulloso, más de lo que ya es, por esa aptitud viniendo de ella- ¿Pero dónde está Trunks? Ahorita sentí su Ki transformándose en súper sayayin fase dos y después volvió a la normalidad ¿Acaso se encontró con ese tipo y…?- iba a preguntar la chica preocupándose por su hermano mayor, pero su padre la interrumpió soltando un bramido.

-Trunks había dicho que iba a visitar a uno de los inútiles hijos de Kakaroto para pedirle que nos ayudara a buscar a ese tipo, pero le dije que sería una pérdida de tiempo- le dijo el señor orgullo con el ceño fruncido, posiblemente molesto por la aptitud tan desinteresada por las peleas que tiene el segundo hijo de Goku.

-¿Dijo eso? No recuerdo…- le dijo la chica tratando de hacer memoria y su padre rodó los ojos y volvió a bufar molesto por esa falta de atención por parte de ella. Pero luego de unos segundos de estar volando, llegaron a la Corporación Capsula y entraron en ella.

-Ya llegamos- dijo secamente Vegeta caminando con los brazos cruzados seguido un poco atrás por su hijita y una mujer rubia con una charola de plata con unas bebidas se les acercó.

-Qué bueno que llegaron- les dio la bienvenida sonriendo.

-¡Hola abuelita!- le dijo sonriendo también la chiquilla al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba y la abrazaba teniendo cuidado de no tirar la bandeja, mientras que Vegeta solamente hizo una especie de rugido en forma de saludo.

-¿Y cómo les fue en su búsqueda?- les preguntó todavía sonriendo la mujer rubio.

-Mal- le dijo secamente el máximo representante de la patanería, digo, del orgullo.

-Muy bien abuelita- le dijo sonriendo todavía la chica, en total contraste con la aptitud que había tenido cuando volaba de regreso a casa y otra vez Vegeta soltó un gruñido de molestia .

-Pues me alegro mucho- la mujer sonriendo e ignorando totalmente el comentario que hizo Vegeta que se molestó más todavía- ¿Quieren un refresco?- les ofreció lo que tenían en la bandeja y por enésima vez el príncipe sayayin bufó molesto y rodó los ojos.

-Muchas gracias abuelita- le dijo sonriendo todavía Bra para luego coger y empezar a tomarse la bebida.

-¿Y dónde está Bulma?- le preguntó toscamente y todavía cruzado de brazos.

-Oh, mi hija dijo que iba a seguir trabajando en la máquina de gravedad que le pediste- cuando ella dijo eso Vegeta no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa que se le formó **(NA: no sé cuál es el nombre de los padres de Bulma, solo su apellido Brief).**

-Espero que ya la tenga lista- dicho esto se alejó de la mujer y de su hijita que empezó a contarle a ella sobre lo que ellos habían hecho se día y luego de unos minutos de estar caminando, el príncipe había llegado a una parte de la Corporación que parecía ser una sala de pruebas con muchos tipos de máquinas de alta tecnología que eran manejados por una persona que estaba en el centro del lugar soldando unas piezas- ¿Ya está lista la máquina de gravedad, Bulma?- le preguntó el sayayin apenas la vio y la mujer al escucharlo enseguida hizo a un lado las máquinas que estaba usando al mismo tiempo que se quitaba una máscara de soldador y acercándose a él.

-Primero se saluda- le recriminó ella muy molesta mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un trapo.

-Sí, sí, como sea ¿Ya terminaste la nueva máquina de gravedad?- le preguntó cortante y eso molestó más a su esposa que soltó un gruñido.

-Pues no. No la he terminado, ya te dije que crear una máquina que tenga aumentada un millón de veces la gravedad de la Tierra es extremadamente difícil- le recriminó molesta la peli-azul y esta vez su esposo gruñó molesto… como siempre.

-Pues apúrate en terminarla para poder entrenar en ella. Ya se me está haciendo muy aburridor tener que entrenar solamente con nuestros inútiles hijos- le apresuro molesto su esposo, más bien, se lo exigió.

-Ya me estoy cansando de decirte que esta máquina es muy difícil de hacer- volvió a decirle molesta su mujer- además… no veo nada de malo que sigas entrenando con Trunks y Bra, al contrario es muy bueno que sigas así ya que puedes pasar más tiempo con ellos como padre e hijos- le dijo sonriendo por esa posibilidad, pero su marido solamente volvió a gruñir molesto.

-Cuando entreno con ellos lo hago para no estar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo nada y no por hacer tiempo de caridad- espeto ácidamente y la peli-azul rodó los ojos molestándose como al principio por haber arruinado lo que le trató de decir- y también, si entreno con nuestros hijos, es para asegurarme que se vuelvan verdaderos guerreros de raza sayayin muy poderosos y no se vuelvan unos vagos holgazanes como lo son los inútiles hijos de Kakaroto- siguió hablando y esto último lo dijo de forma muy parecida a cuando le habló a Bra de ese asunto ya que le molesta mucho que los descendientes de su eterno rival, no quieran seguir sus mismos pasos en lo que a mejorar como guerrero se refiere.

-No hables así de Gohan y Goten, sabes muy bien que ellos están ocupados en sus propios asuntos y por eso ya no entrenan como antes y…- Bulma trataba de apoyar a los hijos de Goku, pero Vegeta lo interrumpió.

-¿Asuntos? ¡¿Qué asuntos?!- le dijo bruscamente- Gohan que fue el que derroto al maldito de Cell y ahora pierde el tiempo dando clases a unas sabandijas que ni le prestan atención, mientras que su querido hermano quien supuestamente debió de ocupar el lugar de Kakaroto cuando él estaba muerto, ahora se dedica a coquetear con chicas estúpidas- Vegeta de nuevo mostro el desprecio de los hijos de Goku por la aptitud que tienen y eso solamente hizo que Bulma soltará un bufido.

-No creo que a Milk le guste que hables así de sus hijos- le dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Que se enoje todo lo que quiera esa arpía, estoy diciendo toda la verdad sobre sus hijos- volvió a decir toscamente- ahora apúrate en terminar con la nueva máquina de gravedad- le ordenó como lo había hecho antes.

-Sí, como digas oh gran príncipe sayayin- le dijo su mujer no solo molesta sino también de forma sarcástica y después de un último gruñido, su marido se retiró del lugar- Esta tan decepcionado de los hijos de Goku como si fueran los suyos… que me hace preguntar que tanto lo estaría si se tratara de los nuestros- se dijo a sí misma de forma irónica y triste para luego volver a su trabajo.

Pero lo que ni Vegeta, ni Bulma ni ninguna de los que estaban en la Corporación Capsula sabían, es que el mismo sujeto misterioso que ellos estaban buscando, los había logrado ver y escuchar a la perfección de alguna manera.

-Ju, ese Vegeta es tan amargado y antipático como el que recuerdo- se dijo a sí mismo de forma burlona e irónica- pero se nota que es bastante poderoso y más si quiere entrenar con una gravedad aumentada un millón de veces… creo que me resultaría muy divertido enfrentarme a él y a los demás- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo de forma ansiosa para luego retirarse del sitio antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

Al día siguiente luego de la infructífera búsqueda de los Guerreros Z, todos volvieron a retomar su búsqueda, aunque Goku primero fue a hacer una parada en una escuela llamada Orange Start para buscar a alguien acompañado de su nieta y de Uub.

-¿Cuál era el salón en el que Gohan da clases?- preguntó el sayayin mayor mientras miraba de un lado a otro mirando los salones y todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca lo miraron de forma extrañada, no solo porque un adulto que no fuera profesor estuviera rondando por los alrededores, sino por su cabello tan "particular".

-Papá dijo que a estas horas le tocaría dar clases en el salón 35- le dijo Pan, que al igual que Uub no le incomodaba las miradas que recibían.

-Pues vayamos haya- dijo la reencarnación del Buu enano y después de unos momentos de estar andado llegaron al dichoso salón en dónde estaba obviamente…

-Ahora chicos quiero que se aprendan estos ejercicios de aritmética y…- Gohan, que no ha cambiado casi nada desde la pelea contra Bills y está usando un fino traje de profesor de color café, con corbata azul y unas gafas de marco negro, usaba una regla para señalar unos ejercicios que había escrito en un tablero, mientras miraba un libro con su mano libre y estaba tan enfocado en dar su clase que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre, hija y de Uub que rieron un poco por eso.

-Se nota que estás muy ocupado hijo- le dijo su papá y eso enseguida lo tomo por sorpresa tanto que se le cayó su libro al mismo tiempo que veía al marco de la puerta, mientras que sus estudiantes miraban a los recién llegados con toda extrañes.

-¿Papá, Pan, Uub? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- le preguntó apenas saliendo de su estado de shock.

-Venimos a ver como estabas papá- le dijo sonriendo su hijita.

-Y también para pedirte ayuda en algo importante- le dijo ya serio su padre haciendo que también se pusiera serio.

-Muy bien… escuchen chicos, ahora tengo que hacer algo importante, así que mientras tanto repasen los ejercicios- luego de que dijera eso se retiró del salón sin más y varios de los estudiantes que estaban extrañados, enseguida se pusieron a hablar entre sí y hacer bullicio.

Goku, Uub y Pan le explicaron a Gohan sobre lo que Dende les dijo sobre ese sujeto misterioso y como el día anterior lo habían tratado de encontrar sin ningún éxito.

-… y es por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda hijo, para encontrar a ese tipo y saber si representa algún tipo de amenaza a la Tierra- le terminó por explicar su padre.

-Pues me encantaría poder ayudarles… pero saben muy bien que ahora estoy muy ocupado- cuando les dijo eso, su hijita y padre enseguida se desilusionaron.

-Oh vamos hijo, si ese tipo es en realidad tan poderoso y tiene malas intenciones, podríamos enfrentarlo y tener una gran batalla ¡como en los viejos tiempos!- esto último que dijo Goku fue de forma emocionante.

-Es que ese es también un problema… que las batallas ya no me llaman la atención…- les dijo al mismo tiempo que les daba la espalda y metía las manos en sus bolsillos y se alejaba un poco de ellos.

-¿Papá?- le preguntó Pan e hizo el ademan de acercársele, pero Goku le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esperen aquí chicos, voy a hablar con él- les pidió ya que quería hablar un poco en privado con su hijo mayor, así que se le acercó- ¿Qué te sucede hijo? No soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta de tu aptitud en estos últimos tiempos por tu falta de interés en entrenar y por las batallas- comenzó a decirle y su hijo mayor soltó un suspiro.

-Ah papá… sabes muy bien que desde que era un niño nunca me ha gustado tener que pelear al menos de que sea absolutamente necesario, recuerda lo que pasó con Cell- le dijo de forma nostálgica y su padre rio un poco al recordar ese suceso.

-Eso ya lo sé muy bien hijo, pero recuerda esa vez en que me morí y te dije que tú serías el encargado de proteger la Tierra de cualquier amenaza en mi lugar y si no entrenas ni te vuelves más fuerte, tal vez ese sujeto sea tan poderoso que no podrías ganarle- le siguió diciendo Goku recordando también ese suceso.

-Sí… se suponía que Goten, Trunks, Vegeta y yo seríamos los encargados de defender la Tierra de cualquier amenaza cuando estabas muerto… pero ahora estas vivo y con nosotros, y también están Pan, Bra y Uub que entrenan arduamente como lo haces tú, Vegeta y Trunks… así que yo no soy necesario- esto último que dijo Gohan es algo muy parecido a lo que Goten le dijo a Trunks cuando este lo había ido a buscar y Goku soltó un suspiro negando un poco con la cabeza de forma algo desilusionante.

-No digas eso Gohan, tú siempre has sido necesario en cualquier tipo de dificultad, y no solamente lo del asunto de Cell, sino también en varios momentos cruciales- le volvió a recordar su padre y antes de que su hijo dijera algo, siguió hablando- además dime… ¿Acaso no extrañas aunque sea un poquito la emoción de una verdadera pelea?- cuando le preguntó eso, su hijo desvió la mirada.

-Pues sí… a pesar de que no me gustaba pelear… no puedo negar que me resultaba emocionante enfrentarme a enemigos muy poderosos… y algunas veces deseo poder enfrentarme a uno como en los viejos tiempos para revivir esa emoción…- le dijo mirándolo y sonriendo de forma nostálgica y su padre sonrió también- pero no, ahora mi vida gira en torno a mi empleo, Videl y Pan, así que no sirvo para eso- cuando dijo eso Goku no pudo disimular una mueca de decepción.

-Sí es tu decisión hijo, supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión- le dijo también un poco triste al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta para ir con su nieta y con Uub- pero lo único que te pido, es que si las cosas con ese tipo misterioso se vuelven críticas, por favor échanos una mano como en los viejos tiempos- le pidió viéndolo de nuevo.

-Sí no hay de otra, los ayudaré- luego de que dijera eso, Goku, Pan y Uub se fueron del lugar- solo espero que no lleguen a esos extremos- se dijo a sí mismo un poco preocupado para luego volver a su salón de clases.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Goku va a ver a su viejo y pervertido maestro XD y la charla que tuvo con Gohan, pero no se decepcionen, tanto él como Goten podrán de su parte cuando todo se ponga difícil ;D.**


	4. Ch 4 recordando y sentimientos a flote

**DRAGON BALL Z**

**LEGADO FAMILIAR**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: RECORDANDO, SENTIMIENTOS A FLOTE Y APARECE EL BUFÓN**

**UUB POV:**

Luego de mi maestro Goku, Pan y yo fuéramos a esa escuela para pedirle a Gohan que nos tratara de ayudar a encontrar a ese tipo misterioso y de que se negara a ayudarnos, los tres retomamos nuestra búsqueda.

Pero tengo que reconocer que mientras volábamos, me enfocaba más en mirar a Pan… Pan… esto podría sonar muy raro viniendo de mi parte, pero en todos estos años en los que nos conocemos, me había enamorado de ella y si dije que suena raro, es porque ella solamente es una chica de catorce años y yo ya soy un joven adulto de veinte, así que hay una brecha relativamente grande de edad entre los dos de seis años.

Aún recuerdo muy bien cuando nos vimos por primera vez, eso fue cuando entre al torneo de artes marciales cuando tenía diez años y yo necesitaba ganar ese torneo para poder tener el dinero para ayudar a mi familia y a mi pueblo y no puedo negar para nada que estaba muy nervioso en esos tiempos y creía que iba a ser derrotado con mucha facilidad. Pan mientras tanto… a pesar de solamente tenía cuatro años en esa época, estaba mucho más relajada que yo y tenía más confianza en sí misma y ya era bien fuerte.

Como éramos unos niños en esos momentos y apenas si nos habíamos visto, obviamente no había desarrollado ningún tipo de afecto asía ella. Pero luego de un tiempo, mejor dicho después de un mes luego de que el señor Goku me llevara a entrenar…

_Flash Back_

_El señor Goku, mejor dicho, mi maestro y yo estábamos en una parte remota en la isla en la que vivo con mi madre, mis hermanitos y el resto de los habitantes de mi pueblo, como él es alguien noble y de buen corazón se llevó muy bien con todos ellos rápidamente y mi mamá no puso objeción de que entrenara ya que quería que yo fuera el más fuerte de toda la aldea y enorgullecerla._

_La lección de ese día era controlar mi fuerza vital, o sea el Ki, para poder crear esferas de energía, ya había aprendido la técnica de volar, crear ondas de presión para empujar y mover cosas sin tener que tocarlas directamente con mis manos._

_-Vamos Uub, concéntrate- me había dicho el señor Goku estando cruzado de brazos mientras que yo gemía del esfuerzo en tratar de crear una esfera de Ki en la palma de mi mano izquierda mientras que me sujetaba la muñeca con mi mano derecha y después de unos segundos se estaba formando una pequeña bolita de humo de color rosado en mi mano que se convirtió en una esfera de energía._

_-¡Mire maestro, cree una esfera de energía!- había exclamado muy emocionado mientras sostenía en alto la esfera de energía rosada. Hablando del color rosado, en esos momentos aún no sabía yo que era la reencarnación del Majin Buu maligno que destruyó la Tierra y que fue derrotado por la súper Genkidama._

_-Muy bien hecho Uub, ahora trata de hacer que esa esfera de energía levite y lánzala contra… esa roca que esta haya- me había felicitado él sonriendo y luego señaló con su pulgar una gran piedra._

_Así que aun concentrando esa esfera de energía en la palma de mi mano izquierda, moví esta rápidamente asía adelante lanzando la esfera contra esa roca que al dar contra esta la explotó en mil pedazos enseguida y mi maestro se tuvo que cubrir un poco la cara con sus brazos._

_-…- me quedé tan asombrado por lo que hice que no sabía que decir- Yo… ¿Hice eso…?- me había logrado preguntar a mí mismo saliendo de mi asombro._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! Y debo reconocer que para ser tu primer intento, te quedó bastante bien- me había alagado el señor Goku sin dejar de sonreír y yo le agradecí, pero después su estomagó empezó a rugir, literalmente hablando, pero en vez de avergonzarlo solamente hizo que sonriera de nuevo mientras se sobaba la panza- no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno… ¿Te parece si regresamos a la aldea para comer algo?- me preguntó todavía sobándose el estómago._

_-Eh… claro, si usted quiere- le había dicho extrañado, en esos momentos aún no me había acostumbrado todavía a su apetito tan voraz._

_Después de volar, en el que trataba de aguantarle el paso a mi maestro, llegamos a mi casa, es pequeña y un poco humilde, pero ahí vivo felizmente con mi familia._

_-¡Ya llegamos!- había exclamado sonriendo el señor Goku abriendo la puerta._

_-¡HERMANO!- exclamaron mis cuatro hermanitos alegres al mismo tiempo al verme y enseguida se nos habían acercado para abrazarme, eso me sonrojo un poco mientras que mi maestro había reído un poco por eso._

_-¡Uub, señor Goku! Qué bueno estén aquí- había exclamado alegre mi madre saliendo de la cocina limpiando un plato- ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?-_

_-Muy bien señora- respondió el señor Goku en mi lugar ya que no podía hablar bien porqué mis hermanitos seguían abrazándome- ¿Nos puede preparar de esa rica comida que tanto nos hace?- le había preguntado relamiéndose los labios y muy ansioso._

_-Con mucho gusto señor Goku- a mi mamá siempre le agradado la gente que dice que su comida es muy deliciosa y mi maestro cabe totalmente en esa categoría._

_Mi madre se había tardado unos minutos en hacer la comida, pero el señor Goku se había demorado nada más unos pocos segundos en comérsela toda una velocidad impresionante dejando totalmente limpios los platos._

_-OHHH- exclamaron mis hermanitos al mismo tiempo, al igual que yo, en esos tiempos aún no se habían acostumbrado al enorme apetito del señor Goku y este soltó un pequeño eructo._

_-Que rica estuvo la comida señora…- le agradeció a mi madre mientras usaba un mondadientes y se sobaba su ya abultada barriga con su mano izquierda y no pude evitar reír por eso._

_-Me alegro que le haya gustado- le dijo mi mamá sonriendo mientras recogía los platos._

_-Bueno Uub, sigamos entrenando- me había dicho mi maestro mientras se paraba y se pasaba el brazo por la boca para limpiarse los rastros de comida._

_-¿Podemos ver como entrenas hermano?- me preguntó uno de mis hermanitos muy emocionado._

_-Pues no sé… ¿Ellos pueden venir con nosotros?- le había preguntado a mi maestro de forma insegura y un poco preocupado tomando en cuenta lo que le hice a esa gran piedra._

_-¡Por supuesto! Solo hay que tener cuidado de dónde lances un ataque de energía- me había advertido el señor Goku sin dejar de sonreír y mis hermanitos soltaron un "¡SÍ!" de felicidad al mismo tiempo._

_Así que luego de despedirnos de nuestra madre, hicimos el ademan de salir de la casa seguidos de mis hermanitos, pero apenas mi maestro había abierto la puerta…_

_-¡ABUELITO!- exclamó de repente Pan, que no ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi y enseguida saltó para abrazar al señor Goku que estaba tan asombrado como yo y mis hermanos._

_-¡¿PAN?!- le había preguntado mi maestro saliendo de su asombro- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras se dejaban de abrazar._

_-¡Es que te he extrañado mucho abuelito!- le había dicho ella y su felicidad fue remplazada por una gran tristeza y parecía estar a punto de llorar._

_-¿Y cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?- le siguió preguntando mi maestro solamente un poco menos asombrado, pero Pan había reído un poco._

_-Hay abuelito, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido que me enseñaste a sentir el Ki de las personas?- le había preguntado sonriendo, en esos momentos aún no había aprendido esa habilidad._

_El señor Goku se palmeó la frente ya que se había sentido un poco tonto ya que al parecer se le había olvidado que le enseño a ella eso e iba a decirle algo, pero mi mamá se acercó a nosotros._

_-¿Quién es esa niña?- preguntó ya que fue capaz de escuchar toda esa plática._

_-Ella es mi nietecita Pan- presentó mi maestro a su nieta._

_-Hola a todos- nos había saludado ella sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia y le devolvimos el saludo- ven abuelito regresemos a casa, todos te han extrañado mucho- le había pedido a mi maestro, que desde que comenzó a entrenarme durante todo este tiempo, no había regresado a su hogar._

_-Pero Pan… no puedo regresar ahora, recuerda que en el torneo de artes marciales dije que iba a entrenar a este chico y no puedo faltar mi promesa- le había dicho mi maestro señalándome y yo me incomodé un poco por eso._

_-Pero abuelito… yo también quiero seguir entrenando contigo y que vuelvas con nosotros…- le había dicho otra vez Pan queriendo llorar como al principio, eso me preocupó enseguida ya que recordé como ella derrotó fácilmente a su oponente en el torneo de artes marciales y eso que se trataba de un sujeto bien alto y musculoso._

_-Ummm… ¿Entonces como le hacemos?- preguntó el señor Goku de forma pensativa mientras que frotaba un poco la quijada, pero luego sonrió- ¡Ya tengo la solución perfecta!- cuando exclamó eso, todos nos habíamos quedando viéndolo de forma extrañada._

_-¿Cuál abuelito?- le había preguntado Pan sonriendo emocionada como antes._

_-Fácil. Que Uub venga a entrenar con nosotros- cuando el señor Goku había dicho eso, mi madre, mis hermanitos y yo lo vimos muy asombrados._

_-¿Ir a en-entrenar con us-ustedes?- le había preguntado un poco asustado, ya que me constaba totalmente lo poderosa que Pan y los demás Sayayines son._

_-¡Por supuesto! Ahora que ya controlas las habilidades básicas, estás listo para entrenar con oponentes de verdad- me había asegurado mi maestro sin dejar de sonreír y porque desde que peleamos en el torneo de artes marciales, no hemos tenido una verdadera pelea- ¿Qué dice Uub? ¿Te apuntas?- me preguntó todavía sonriendo._

_-Pues no sé… ¿Puedo ir a entrenar con ellos mamá?- le había preguntado, después de todo sin su permiso yo no puedo ir a un lugar que este lejos de nuestra isla y ella se había puesto a pensar un momento mientras se frotaba la quijada ante la mirada atenta de todos, especialmente de mis hermanitos._

_-Y con la habilidad de volar que tienes… ¿Puedes viajar a cualquier parte del mundo muy rápido?- me había preguntado, yo abrí la boca para responderle, pero de nuevo el señor Goku habló por mí._

_-¡Por supuesto señora! Podrá ir venir de cualquier parte del mundo en menos de lo que canta un gallo- le había asegurado y aún seguía sonriendo._

_-Entonces puedes ir a entrenar con ellos Uub- cuando mi mamá me dijo eso, yo me había puesto más nervioso de lo que estaba al principio._

_-¡Que alegría, mi abuelito al fin va a regresar a casa!- exclamó Pan muy feliz al mismo tiempo que dio un salto con el puño derecho levantado._

_-Qué suerte tienes hermano- me dijo uno de mis hermanitos aparentando sentir envidia._

_-Espero que nos traigas un recuerdo de donde quiera que vayas- me había pedido otro de mis hermanos y el resto rió por eso, pero luego Pan se me acercó._

_-¿Tú te llamas Uub? ¿Cierto?- me había preguntado sonriendo ofreciéndome la mano en forma de saludo._

_-Ah… sí, así me llamo ¿Y tú nombre es Pan, verdad?- le afirmé y le pregunté también, supongo porque en esos momentos nos estábamos presentando formalmente en esos momentos y estrechamos nuestras manos._

_-¡Recuerdo muy bien cuando peleaste con mi abuelito en el torneo de artes marciales! Debes ser muy fuerte- me alagó emocionada y eso hizo que el señor Goku y mi familia rieran un poco._

_-Bueno, ya que se presentaron y que todo está arreglado vayamos a casa; de seguro Milk va a gritarme como nunca por haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo- nos había dicho el señor Goku para luego salir de mi casa mientras mi mamá y hermanitos se despedían._

_-De seguro tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien y seremos muy buenos amigos- me había dicho sonriendo Pan y eso solo me puso más nervioso de lo que estaba y después de despedirme de mi madre y de mis hermanitos nos fuimos volando con el señor Goku._

_Fin del flash back_

Y desde ese entonces, nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, al menos desde el punto de vista de ella. Yo empecé a quererla más que una amiga desde que yo tenía diecisiete años y ella unos once, lo sé lo sé, suena aún más raro que lo de mis veinte y los catorce de ella.

En fin, desde que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos a ella, me puse a pensar en cómo decirle mis sentimientos, pero cada vez que trato de decírselos, siempre me acobardo y me echo para atrás; aunque tal vez sea lo mejor por ahora, después de todo si le dijera que la quiero de esa manera, ella podría asustarse o enojarse y pensaría que me estoy tratando de propasar con ella y de seguro los demás también se molestarían mucho y me tomarían como una especie de degenerado o pervertido, especialmente el señor Goku quien sería el que más se enojaría.

Y hablando del señor Goku… en todos estos años en los que él ha sido mi maestro enseñándome todo lo que sabe, yo lo he empezado a querer como si fuera un padre, ya que el mío se murió hace muchos tiempo cuando yo solamente tenía cinco, y no solamente yo le veo como una figura paterna, estoy totalmente seguro de que mis hermanitos también lo ven como el padre que nunca tuvieron ya que siempre que él nos viene a visitar muestra mucho afecto y cariño ante ellos. Y no puedo echar a perder todo eso al querer decirle a Pan que me gusta.

Lo mejor por el momento sería que esperara unos cuantos años hasta que ella ya sea más grande y así poder decirle lo que siento sin correr el riesgo de que me juzguen de una manera muy dura y

-¿En qué estás pensando Uub?- me preguntó de repente Pan, al parecer estaba tan enfocado en mis pensamientos y recordando cosas del pasado se me olvido por completo que la estaba acompañando a ella y al señor Goku mientras volábamos y nos detuvimos en el aire y yo me había puesto nervioso sin saber que decirles- ¿Todavía te preocupa que ese tipo sea tan poderoso que no podamos ganarle?- me preguntó refiriéndose a cuando le dije esa mentira.

-Este… ¡exacto! Me preocupa mucho que ese tipo sea tan fuerte que ninguno de nosotros pueda ganarle- les seguí con la misma mentira, pero mi maestro soltó un pequeña risa.

-Que no te de miedo Uub, recuerda que te he dicho varias veces que la verdadera emoción de un combate se consigue cuando te enfrentas a enemigos fuertes, especialmente si estos son más poderosos que tú- me trató de levantar los ánimos con su siempre característica emoción por los combates.

-Tienes razón abuelito. Además recuerda lo que te había dicho sobre que no existe nadie que pueda ganarnos- me aseguró Pan de la misma forma en como lo hizo antes y sonriendo, pero después tanto su estómago como el del señor Goku rugieron un poco, indicando solamente una sola cosa.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un momento?- nos preguntó sonriendo mi maestro.

-¡Muy buena idea abuelito!- exclamó muy feliz Pan y después ellos descendieron y yo los vi alejarse al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Cuántos años tengo que esperar…?- me pregunté a mí mismo para luego seguirlos.

**FIN DEL UUB POV.**

Mientras que Uub, Goku y Pan buscaban al segundo sujeto misterioso, este caminaba con toda tranquilidad por las calles de una ciudad y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con la cabeza gacha y parecía estar pensando.

-¿Cómo me presento ante ellos? ¿Acaso lo hago de uno en uno como una persona normal para tratar de ganarme su confianza? ¿Oh me les presento de golpe a todos al mismo tiempo y los reto sin rodeos?- se preguntó a sí mismo indeciso y sin cambiar su postura- y de seguro Goku y Vegeta serían los primeros en aceptar el reto sin pensarlo demasiado- se dijo esto último riendo un poco.

Pero luego se detuvo ya que vio un anuncio encima de un edificio delante de él que le hizo hacer una mueca de burla y repulsión

-Ciudad Satán, el mejor lugar del mundo para vivir. Que interesante nombre para una ciudad, con el nombre del maricón padre de Damien- se dijo a sí mismo de forma burlona e irónica luego de leer el anuncio en dónde está la imagen del tipo que fue el que "salvó" la Tierra de las manos de Cell- y de seguro ese payaso será tan pendejo como el que cono…- se iba a decir de nuevo sin cambiar su semblante, pero enseguida se cayó y se puso en posición de alerta- Siento un poder muy grande… y no está muy lejos… ¿Se tratará de Goku o de los demás muchachos?- se preguntó con un poco de cautela y mirando a todos lados- no… este poder no le pertenece a Goku ni a ninguno de los Sayayines, es una presencia diferente ¿De quién será?-

Luego de haberse preguntado eso, voló por encima de los edificios no usando mucho de su poder para no llamar la atención y se paró en la cima de uno al ver que hay varias personas reunidas frente a una gran mansión y al parecer todas gritaban muy emocionadas.

-El poseedor de este gran poder, se encuentra dentro de esa mansión ¿Quién será?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y vio como las puertas de una gran reja se abrían haciendo que las personas gritaran más de la emoción mientras se amontonaban- sea quien sea, parece que va a salir- dicho esto enfoco su vista y oído para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡HAY BIENE, HAY BIENE!- exclamaban algunas de las personas de la multitud muy emocionadas.

-¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA QUE ME DE SU AUTÓGRAFO!- exclamaban otras y cuando las puertas se abrieron totalmente…

-¡ES EL GRAN MR. SATÁN!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo ya que en efecto, el bufón más grande de todo el universo salió de su mansión seguido de unos cuantos guardaespaldas y de su mejor amigo, el Majin Buu gordo quien es el poseedor de ese gran poder, mientras que las personas gritaban, los camarógrafos tomaban fotos.

-¡Hola queridos ciudadanos!- exclamó el rey de los bufones extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo el signo de la paz con sus manos en señal de triunfo.

-¡Mr. Satán, Mr. Satán! ¡¿Es cierto que va hacer un nuevo torneo de artes marciales?!- le preguntó un reportero que se hacía paso entre la multitud.

-¡Así es queridos ciudadanos! Como todos ustedes sabrán, yo ya no soy precisamente un jovencito ¡Y ese torneo será en honor a mi retiro para irme con un buen sabor de triunfo y gloria!- volvió a exclamar el Señor Demonio, quiero decir, Mr. Satán sin cambiar su posición de triunfo y eso hizo que las personas volvieran a gritar más emocionada y varias de ellas querían su autógrafo o hacerles algunas preguntas.

-Lo siento, pero Mr. Satán no tiene tiempo de responder más preguntas- les dijo el segundo bufón más grande del universo, oh sea Buu, y junto con su amigo se trataron de alejar de las muchedumbre.

-Aún me sigo preguntando como es que las personas siguen pensando que ese cabeza de alcornoque fue el que derroto a Cell- e dijo a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso de forma burlona- Ummm… interesante… un torneo de artes marciales…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma pensativa y después se le formó una sonrisa- creo que ya sé cómo presentarme ante Goku y los demás- dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que le haya gustado el UUB POV, hice eso para así darle un toque romántico a este fic ;) y porque también he notado que en los fics de romance, casi siempre ponen a Pan con Trunks y eso que él le lleva aún más años de ventaja a ella, así que para variar las cosas, la puse con Uub, que creo que muy pocas personas toman en cuenta cuando se tratan de fics de romance. Otra razón por la que hice su POV es porque siempre me pregunté qué pasó poco tiempo después de que él y Goku se fueran al final de DBZ y eso es lo que creo que pasó XD y en cuanto al sujeto misterioso… pues los muchachos sí que se asombraran en el torneo de artes marciales :O.**


	5. Ch5 grandes preocupaciones y el por qué

**DRAGON BALL Z **

**LEGADO FAMILIAR**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia. Ya saben que DRAGON BALL Z no es mío, es del gran genio creador Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: GRANDES PREOCUPACIONES Y EL POR QUÉ DE ELLAS**

El día para Goku y los muchachos siguió transcurriendo con calma ya que no habían encontrado ningún rastro del segundo tipo misterioso, pero en boca de todos ellos se movía una noticia que para algunos era importante, pero para otros no les interesaban en los más mínimo y esa noticia era por supuesto…

-¿Otro estúpido torneo de artes marciales?- preguntó toscamente Vegeta, ya que Goku, Pan y Uub habían regresado a la Corporación Capsula para informarle a él y a sus hijos sobre ese asunto.

-Así es, mi abuelito Satán dijo que iba hacer otro torneo para su retiro- le dijo sonriendo Pan, pero el príncipe Sayayin hizo un gruñido de molestia.

-¡Que alegría! ¡Ah pasado años desde el último torneo!- exclamó muy emocionada Bra- así podré poner a prueba mis grandes habilidades al momento de pelear contra oponentes de verdad- terminó diciendo mientras agitaba sus puños como si estuviera boxeando y su padre sonrió orgulloso por esa aptitud.

-¿Y cuándo va a comenzar ese torneo de artes marciales?- les preguntó Trunks que a diferencia de su hermana menor, mantenía la compostura.

-Dentro de una semana- les dijo la reencarnación del Majin Buu enano.

-No puedo esperar para que pase una semana- siguió diciendo emocionada la hija de Vegeta.

-Y yo tampoco- Pan estaba tan emocionada como ella.

-¿Y qué dices tú Vegeta? ¿Vas a participar?- le preguntó Goku y el máximo representante del orgullo volvió a gruñir molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Participar en una vulgar competencia en dónde la mayoría de los oponentes son solamente unas podres sabandijas debiluchas e insignificantes? ¡Uf! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- les dijo esto dándoles la espalda luego de preguntar eso de forma irónica.

-Vamos Vegeta, no seas así de gruñón. Además en el torneo no van a participar solamente peleadores cualquiera, sino también nosotros- le trato de hacer cambiar de opinión Goku, pero su eterno rival de nuevo soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-Esa es la misma estupidez que ocurrió hace muchos años cuando habías regresado del otro mundo para permanecer un día en la Tierra para participar en ese torneo que por una increíble casualidad sucedió el asunto de Majin Buu y lo mismo paso en ese otro torneo cuando peleaste contra Uub ya que en ninguna de esa ocasiones peleamos entre nosotros en las finales- el príncipe de los Sayayines explicó la razón por la cual no quería participar en el torneo de las artes marciales y Uub se sintió un poco incómodo al recordar ese suceso.

-Pero Vegeta, en caso de que se te haya olvidado nosotros dos si peleamos cuando vine a la Tierra en esa ocasión, solo que no lo hicimos en el torneo por… ya sabes que- le recordó Goku refiriéndose a cuando él se había vuelto malvado de nuevo por lo poderes mágicos del mago Babidi y pelearon transformados en súper Sayayines fase dos. Vegeta soltó otro bramido al recordar ese suceso, mientras que los otros Sayayines y Uub no entendieron a lo que se referían- Y lo de Uub fue para poner a prueba sus habilidades en esos momentos y confirmar que era la reencarnación del Buu malvado- dijo esto pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de su alumno que sonrió un poco cohibido- y es por eso que no tuvimos la oportunidad de que tú y yo peleáramos- le terminó contando.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que en esta ocasión si zanjemos cuentas pendientes? Con la suerte que nosotros tenemos, lo más probable es que ese tipo tan supuestamente poderoso aparezca justo antes de que nosotros peleemos- le dijo el rey del orgullo de forma irónica y eso hizo que su rival y los jóvenes rieran un poco.

-Si ese llegara a ser el caso ¡deberías de alegrarte! Por qué es lo que tanto deseas, ya que así tendríamos a un oponente de verdad- Goku le seguía insistiendo para que dejara ese pésima aptitud que tiene.

-Suponiendo que en verdad ese tipo sea en realidad muy poderoso y no una gran decepción- el señor gruñón no cambiaba su semblante por nada de nada, Goku iba a decirle otra cosa, pero se le adelantaron.

-Después de tanto tiempo ustedes nunca aprenden- les dijo de repente Bulma mientras se les acercaba y al parecer había escuchado todo lo que ellos han estado hablando.

-¿A qué te refieres mujer?- le preguntó su marido sin ninguna sutileza mientras que los jóvenes la saludaban cortésmente y ella soltó un bufido.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que después de tantos años y ustedes solamente piensan en las peleas y no toman en cuenta el daño colateral- les comenzó a explicar la peli-azul- entiendo que a ustedes los Sayayines les encanten la emoción de las peleas y todo eso ¿Pero se han puesto a pensar en el resto de las personas? Ya que si aparece un enemigo que sea muy poderoso y ustedes no lo puedan derrotar, ese ser si tiene malas intenciones podría destruir la Tierra y matar a todos sus habitantes- dijo esto entre molesta y preocupada- esté bien que en el pasado se hayan enfrentado a seres supuestamente invencibles y que han sido capaces de ganarle de alguna u otra manera y que la Tierra y el universo entero estén a salvo ¿Pero qué pasa si esta vez es diferente y ustedes son derrotados? Ya que si esto ocurrirá, ni con la ayuda de Shen-Long podríamos solucionar las cosas y todo estaría perdido- terminó de explicar todas las preocupaciones que pasaban por su mente.

Ante ese comentario filosófico, Goku y los jóvenes enseguida desviaron sus miradas un poco avergonzados por la aptitud que tenían hace unos momentos, ya que ella tenía toda la razón, estaban tan entusiasmados por la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso, que no pensaron en las posibles consecuencias que todo eso podría traer, especialmente si ellos llegaran a perder y la Tierra, el universo entero y todos sus habitantes estuvieran en peligro mortal…

-Yo… yo nunca lo había visto de esa forma…- admitió su hijo Trunks mirando al piso.

-Ni yo…- admitió esta vez su hermanita.

-¡Puf! Esas son solamente puras tonterías mujer- le dijo Vegeta otra vez tosco y a diferencia de los demás, no había reflexionado ante esas palabras- En caso de que se te haya olvidado esto, todos los que estamos presentes hemos entrenado muy duro y somos mucho más poderosos que en años anteriores, especialmente yo- dijo esto último de forma arrogante tal y como era de esperarse- así que no importa que enemigo se presente ante nosotros, lo derrotaremos de alguna u otra manera como a todos los otros insectos y sabandijas que han cometido la estupidez de desafiar el ilimitado poder que tenemos los Sayayines- terminó de hablar todavía arrogante, haciendo que Bulma rodara los ojos hastiada por su GRAN terquedad.

-¡Tienes toda la razón papá! Nadie es capaz de ganarle a nosotros los Sayayines- le dijo su hija recuperando la gran confianza que tenía anteriormente y de nuevo su padre sonrió orgulloso por esa aptitud y eso hizo que su hijo mayor, Goku, Uub y Pan rieran un poco.

-¿Qué nadie es capaz de ganarles a ustedes los Sayayines? Pues parece que se les olvida que Bills fue capaz de ganarles a ti y a Goku sin tener que esforzarse demasiado- les recordó Bulma sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MUJER?!- le preguntó colérico su esposo, no solamente por el hecho de haber sido derrotado fácilmente por el dios de la destrucción, sino también muy, pero MUY avergonzado al recordar cómo se había tenido que humillar al haber bailado de la forma más ridícula que uno pueda imaginarse y tragándose su ENORME orgullo para "calmar" a Bills y eso hizo que Goku y Trunks rieran con muchas ganas por eso, mientras que Bra, Pan y Uub no entendían todo eso ya que ninguno de ellos estuvo presente en esos momentos.

-Ya cálmate Vegeta- le pidió su némesis que a pesar de no haberle ganado a Bills, no estaba molesto en lo más mínimo molesto por eso y el otro sayayin de pelo negro solamente soltó un gruñido todavía energúmeno- y entiendo tu preocupación Bulma, sé que te asusta mucho que algún día aparezca un enemigo tan poderoso que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de derrotar- le dio la razón a su amiga sobre el asunto principal- pero lo que Vegeta dice en parte es cierto, nosotros siempre entrenamos muy duro no solamente para volvernos más fuertes, sino para estar siempre preparados en caso de que aparezca un enemigo muy poderoso ya que siempre que derrotamos a un enemigo muy fuerte, tarde o temprano volverá a aparecer un nuevo enemigo que sea más poderoso todavía y al volvernos más fuertes, seremos capaces de hacerles frente y si la situación se llegara a complicar, encontraremos la forma de cómo arreglárnoslas como siempre lo hemos hecho- le trato de tranquilizar sonriendo y apoyando un poco a su rival, que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por sus palabras.

-Tienes toda la razón abuelito, los buenos siempre ganan al final- le apoyo la pequeña Pan, pero Bulma solamente se limitó a rodar los ojos por eso.

-Ustedes siempre se toman todo a la ligera- les dijo de forma desaprobatoria la mujer para luego empezar a alejarse de ellos- y recuerden mis palabras, tal vez ese tipo raro o cualquier enemigo que aparezca resulte ser tan poderoso, que ni con la ayuda de Shen-Long y las esferas del dragón podríamos detenerlo y la Tierra y el universo entero estarían condenados- les volvió a advertir ya volteando a verlos y después siguió caminando.

-En vez de seguir diciendo estupideces, deberías de terminar la máquina de gravedad para que pueda entrenar- le exigió molesto su esposo haciéndola molestar enseguida y que soltara un gruñido igual a los de él y que terminará de alejarse de ellos a pasos pesados y sonoros.

-Y bien Vegeta ¿Ahora si te animas en participar en el torneo de artes marciales?- le preguntó Goku como lo había hecho al principio.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida es esa. Después de toda esta charla, por supuesto que voy a participar y si ese extraño sujeto quiere aparecer e interferir y pelear con nosotros, pues que lo haga y así demostraremos que nosotros los Sayayines somos invencibles- le dijo lo primero de forma tosca y lo último de forma arrogante… como siempre, haciendo que los otros Sayayines y que Uub sonrieran.

Pero de nuevo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el sujeto misterioso los había escuchado y oído a la perfección.

-Que interesante charla tuvieron ellos con Bulma, especialmente porqué aún sin conocerme ya me consideran un cabrón de primera clase- se dijo de forma irónica y burlona- pero que suerte que viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo para tener nuevas aventuras me sirve como una especie de entrenamiento para volverme más poderoso de lo que ya soy- se dijo esta vez sonriendo de forma arrogante- y supongo que puedo aprovechar esta semana hasta el torneo de artes para prepararme mejor cuando vaya a pelear contra ellos- se dijo ansioso y luego se retiró.

Al día siguiente, como ninguno de los guerreros Z había encontrado ningún rastro de ese sujeto misterioso, decidieron tomarse un tiempo para entrenar para estar listos para el torneo de artes marciales.

Aunque había alguien en especial que estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos y en ningún momento había puesto de su parte para encontrar a ese tipo o para practicar para el torneo de artes marciales y ese alguien se trata de Goten.

Ya que estaba meditando lo que su mejor amigo Trunks le había dicho en esa ocasión, por más que pensara que ya ha perdido todo interés por los combates, le sucedía algo parecido a lo de su hermano Gohan, no podía negar que también debes en cuando extrañaba la emoción de un combate contra un enemigo bien poderoso; pero desde que se había convertido en un adolescente sus prioridades habían cambiado totalmente, obviamente interesarse por las chicas y a pesar de que le gusta mucho pasar el rato con ellas (con más de un significado) ciertamente ninguna le ha hecho sentir un sentimiento tan emocionante como el de las peleas.

-Aquí tienes tu comida hijo- le dijo Milk mientras le servía una gran porción de arroz con pescado, pero el joven estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta- ¿Goten? ¿Te pasa algo hijo?- le preguntó preocupada ya que su aptitud maternal tan sobre protectora no ha disminuido para nada en todos estos años y eso hizo que el joven volviera en sí.

-No mamá, no me pasa nada- le aseguro sonriendo forzadamente, pero ella lo miró de forma inquisidora ya que no se tragó el anzuelo.

-Goten… sabes que no me puedes engañar, así que dime que te pasa- le pidió, más bien, le exigió y eso hizo que su hijo menor se preocupara enseguida y se puso a pensar en una buena mentira.

-Es que… es que estaba pensando en lo que me dijeron, sobre que ese tipo raro apareció en el mundo y todos lo están buscando para saber si representa alguna especie de amenaza- fue la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir y fue suficiente para que su madre también se preocupara.

-Oh sí… yo también estoy angustiada por eso… espero que no sea como todas esas ocasiones en el pasado cuando alguna clase de monstruo, extraterrestre, demonio o robot quiere hacer sus maldades y que ese ser sea quien sea no tenga malas intenciones…- cuando le dijo eso, el joven soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que se tragó su mentira- pero si ese fuera el caso, espero que mi querido Goku y los muchachos se hagan cargo, siempre y cuando tengan cuidado de no arriesgarse demasiado, especialmente la pequeña Pan- dijo todavía preocupada juntando sus manos y mirando asía arriba.

Ese último comentario hizo que Goten decidiera preguntarle algo muy importante.

-Oye mamá… ¿Crees que deba de volver a entrenar con papá?- cuando le hizo esa pregunta su madre dejara de esta preocupada y lo viera extrañado.

-¿Volver a entrenar con Goku? ¿Por qué quieres volver hacer eso?- le preguntó refiriéndose a que desde hace mucho tiempo que su segundo hijo no ha practicado con su esposo.

Él se detuvo un momento antes de contestar ya que en realidad no quería decirle sus verdaderos de querer mejorar como en los viejos tiempos, pero de nuevo se le ocurrió una buena mentira.

-Es por lo que dije ahorita mamá, si ese tipo resulta ser una amenaza, todos debemos de estar listos y en nuestro mejor estado físico para hacerle frente y detenerlo.

-Ummm…- su madre se puso a pensar frotándose la quijada con su mano derecha- pues supongo que a Goku, Pan y Uub les gustaría que volvieras a entrenar con ellos… aunque creo que ellos ya te llevan una gran ventaja- le dijo esto de forma algo parecida a cuando Trunks había dicha que hasta la pequeña Pan ya era más poderosa que él.

Eso en vez de molestar a Goten, solamente lo preocupo enseguida ya que después de tanto tiempo sin entrenar, tal vez no les pueda mantener el paso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-¡Ya llegamos abuelita!- exclamó de repente la pequeña Pan, que por alguna increíble coincidencia o causa del destino, regreso a la casa seguida de Uub y de Goku.

-"Justo de quienes estábamos hablando"- pensó Milk de forma irónica y sonriendo- ¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento chicos?- les preguntó.

-Muy bien Milk- le dijo sonriendo su esposo, pero luego vio a su segundo hijo- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Goten? ¿No tienes ganas de comer?- le preguntó extrañado señalando la comida que el joven en ningún momento toco desde que hablaba con su madre.

-Es que no tengo hambre papá- cuando le dijo eso, tanto Goku, como Pan y Uub se le quedaron viendo muy asombrados, mejor dicho en shock, después de todo es la primera vez que ven a un Sayayin que se niegue a comer. Milk cerró los ojos y negando un poco con la cabeza por esa aptitud, pero sonriendo y luego le hizo una seña a él para que su segundo hijo les hablara sobre de lo que estaban platicando.

-Oye papá, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto hijo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras- le dijo sonriendo su padre dejando el shock que había tenido al principio y el joven se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Puedo volver a entrenar con ustedes?- cuando hizo esa pregunta su padre, sobrina y la reencarnación del Majin Buu malvado se le quedaron viendo muy asombrados de nuevo.

-¿Entrenar de nuevo con nosotros?- le preguntó el moreno y el otro joven asintió- pues no sé… ahorita pensábamos que luego de terminar de comer, volveríamos a tratar de encontrar a ese tipo misterioso ¿Qué dice usted señor Goku?- le preguntó a su maestro.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes entrenar con nosotros hijo!- exclamó muy feliz y emocionado el sayayin más poderoso de todos- me alegro mucho de que quieras volver a mejorar como en los viejos tiempos hijo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le ponía la mano derecha encima de su hombro derecho.

-Pero primero comamos algo ¡para así recuperar energías para entrenar de nuevo!- exclamó la pequeña Pan tan emocionada como su abuelo de que su tío quiera entrenar con ellos.

-Aunque creo que se te resultará difícil seguirnos el paso, ya que ahora somos mucho más poderosos desde la última vez que entrenaste con nosotros- dijo un poco burlón Uub a Goten, haciendo que este se preocupara recordando lo que había pasado por su cabeza hace unos momentos, mientras que los demás sayayines rieron un poco por eso y Milk también.

Pero otra vez el sujeto misterioso los había estado observando y escuchando todo ese tipo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya. Hasta que al fin Goten se puso las pilas y va a dejar de ser tan holgazán- se dijo a sí mismo de forma burlona- y tal vez debería de ver como entrenan, puede que aprenda unos cuantos trucos de ellos- dicho esto se retiró como en las demás ocasiones.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado todo lo que Goku, Vegeta y los demás habían hablado con Bulma y las preocupaciones de Goten y aunque tal vez no esté al nivel de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el de Pan, podrá de su parte en los momentos cruciales ;) y en cuanto al sujeto misterioso… sí que le gusta estar chismoseando ¿verdad? XD.**


End file.
